


波托西的白银咒

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 全员基本都会出场的信息时代反恐怖主义故事，115有不洁癖的恋爱关系，8和9间会有擦边，64还是老样子，其他人都是同事或者路人关系。主线是2、12、9这条。另外提醒下，这是个很令人难受的故事，至少我是这么觉得的。
Relationships: Adelphel de Chevraudan/Janlenoux de Courcillant, Guerrique de Montrohain/Hermenost de Treaumaille, Vellguine de Bourbagne & Ignasse de Vesnaint





	1. Chapter 1

国境线很近了，挡住伊尼亚斯的不是界碑，而是汹涌而来的人群。明晃晃的砍刀，AK47林立的枪管，更危险的武器藏在被染红的担架上，每一滴血都足以杀死一整个不设防的村落。

埃博拉病毒。伊尼亚斯十分清楚那是什么。但已经没有时间了，穿过那片热带丛林就是苏丹，目标想逃往河对岸，战火肆虐的边境有好几个派别的武装，彼此打得你死我活，谁都不会拒绝这批珍贵的军火。

“我的女儿在里面！”伊尼亚斯急中生智，用袖口捂住口鼻，继续朝前奔跑，逆着呐喊激动的人群，斜纹布阻隔不了病毒，烧坏的橡胶鞋底也不能，血肉更抵挡不了子弹和刚刃，但他豁出去了，“有人在里面看到一个五岁的女孩吗？”

没有人回答他，所谓的女儿根本不存在，他像一条逆行的鱼在泥流般稠密危险的人群里游动，将所有的赌注压在人类难以解释的同理心上，并且幸运地赢了，群情激愤的村民们刚从隔离区抢回亲人的尸体，没有阻拦焦切的父亲寻找女儿，尽管他有不受欢迎的金发和白皮肤。

无数胳膊和肩膀撞击在伊尼亚斯身上，他被人潮推攘着差点踏在红色的泥泞里滑倒，电流噪音在耳边嗡嗡作响，夹杂着苍蝇的振翅，扑面而来的风里尽是腐臭的血腥味，熏得他的眼睛流泪，白色的营房与绿色的丛林在视野里模糊成抽象画，目标消失在焦点之外，树木间安安静静，再也捕捉不到踪迹。

“伊尼亚斯？”信号忽然清楚，又被枪声打断几秒，“你那边听起来像是暴乱？”

“没那么糟糕，只是当地人闯进了医疗站，常有的事，”伊尼亚斯检视着身上的血污，“蝙蝠钻进丛林里逃走了，我们需要猎鹰。”

身后忽然传来惊呼声，熟悉的英语，在喊“不要”和“救命”。伊尼亚斯回头，看见几个人扯开手雷的拉坏，将冒着烟的小玩意扔向帐篷。

里面显然有人，是医生和护士。伊尼亚斯毫不犹豫地冲过去，这不是任务的一部分，他没有汇报，也来不及等待指示，生命享有最高优先权，超越一切规则。

然而已经来不及了，爆炸声吞没一切，冲击波扬起滚烫尖锐的暴雨，刺痛他的眼睛和皮肤，视野里只剩金色的火光，卷走他的知觉。

“我们的猫丢了，茶色那只，最后目击地是花园，追着蝙蝠。”

韦尔吉纳不动声色地删掉信息，看着圆桌上仄仄欲睡的与会者，暗中计算自己还有多久才能脱身。伊尼亚斯是他手下最优秀的特工，他祈祷那个去过伊拉克两次的年轻人这次也能安然无恙。

“那是只机灵的猫，会自己找路回来的，不要关上门。”

他按下发送，将手机塞进口袋，握笔记录的右手没有停，左手端起咖啡杯，像所有没兴趣参与讨论却又无法早退的人一样，等着迫切想要影响世界的野心家们辩论出结果。

口腔里微苦的味道令他皱起眉头。鲁什芒德先生退休前举荐了韦尔吉纳接替自己，在后者看来这是个彻底的错误，他能够从布满激光射线的房间里掏出保险箱柜的文件，却不知道该如何说服DNI [1]多给项目分配点预算。

“没有人天生就会。”最后一次见面时，鲁什芒德送了他一支钢笔，黑色泛着蓝光的派克，笔帽上油漆都剥落了，有点年头的东西，令人想起越战，他将这支笔插进韦尔吉纳胸前的口袋，仿佛那是一枚勋章，“但我相信你会学得很快，你还很年轻。”

他错了，我根本不是搞政治的料。韦尔吉纳擦去额角的汗水，努力不让自己去想是否需要一笔新的抚恤金。

埃尔姆诺斯特拧开药瓶，今天的剂量已经超过太过，但他还是吞了三片，好支撑过高度紧张的第37个不能合眼的钟头。耳机里仍是寂静无声，只有颅腔里潮水般的共鸣，仿佛连接着深海。

五十米外的地方地铁正轰隆开过，带着下班高峰期的人流赶往各自的家。车厢里吊着扶手打呵欠的乘客们绝对想不到，在铺着瓷砖的水泥墙背后，电缆和管道网络的彼方，埋藏着中情局不为人知的信息矿洞。

波托西。鲁什芒德亲自起的这个名字，那时剧院里最热的戏是《我，唐吉坷德》，他请埃尔姆诺斯特看过一场，作为邀请他加入组织的欢迎礼。

“时代不同了，比起砸开紧锁的牙关敲出情报的撬棍，我们现在更需要的是坐在电脑前监视全世界的天眼。”那晚鲁什芒德陪他走到楼下，面容温和得好像慈爱的长辈。

这份差事并不是埃尔姆诺斯特应聘时填写的岗位，他本想在兰利大楼里当一名程序员，想象中的活计是识别监控器里的人脸，或是电话通讯里难以察觉的密码，但他最终还是做了鲁什芒德专属的情报矿工。要问为什么，也许是因为那晚的戏确实好看，而他也不害怕风车或者巨人。

他又看了眼时间，距离耳机里的爆炸声过去了一小时又十二分，猫还没有回家，必须继续等待。

会议终于结束了，没有讨论出任何结果，改天还要再来一次。

韦尔吉纳走到位于六楼东侧的办公室，把文件和笔记交给秘书，换了件没有咖啡污渍的衬衫，走出好像乐高积木般冷硬的大楼，来到纪念公园旁边一家不起眼的二手书店。

坐在柜台后的店员看到他进来，懒洋洋地站起身，极不情愿地点了下鼠标，停掉电脑上的游戏，踩着穿得很随意的拖鞋走过去，“先生，有什么可以帮你的吗？”

“我要找一本书，”韦尔吉纳望向最里面的书架，上面摆放的尽是些鲜少有人问津的大部头，装帧精美得唬人，见缝插针地塞着卷起来的地图，看上去起码落了半世纪的灰，“要初版，也许你这里有。”

“请告诉我书的名字，看看我能不能帮你。”

“《拉丁美洲被切开的血管》。”

“英文版？”

“西班牙语。”

“你运气不错，请跟我来。”

店员领着韦尔吉纳来到两排书架后的小门，层层叠叠的书籍海报快把那块木板淹没，变成校园里学生社团的宣传栏。门后是一道向下的楼梯，墙壁没有刮瓷，灰色的水泥上布着霉斑。台阶三分之二的地方，右手边有道窄门，没有光照，很容易被忽略。

韦尔吉纳打开那道门，走进后面逼仄得好像火柴盒的空间，面前是与环境极不相称的电子锁，十二位密码验证通过后弹出生物识别仪，在这里扫描指纹与虹膜，确认权限后墙壁自动打开，露出充当电梯的平台，三角形的铁架子颇有冷战风格，也许真的是那时期留下的。

店员没有跟进来，合上门后回到地面，在窗外洒进来的阳光里继续玩他的《侠盗猎车》。

韦尔吉纳穿过黑暗的过道，朝着尽头明亮的光线走去，最里面的墙排列着大型计算机壁柜般的硬盘和处理器，运算时发出“嗡嗡”的噪音，好像野蜂在飞舞，很适合催眠，此刻却无人有睡意。

“布尔邦先生。”埃尔姆诺斯特听到脚步，从他的工作台边站起来，摇了摇头。

“别慌，”韦尔吉纳安抚他，“告诉我，猫是怎么丢的？”

约定的时间是晚上七点，但阿代尔斐尔六点半就到了，目不斜视地走过预定接头的餐厅，停在街道边一辆粉红色的厢车前，买了一根网络上正风靡的火焰冰淇淋甜筒，像所有喜欢发推特的时尚年轻人那样，绕着街道逛了一圈，变换着各种角度自拍，暗中记下街道的布局和单行线的方向。

六点五十，他走进店里，习惯性选了最靠窗的位置，将手机放在餐巾上。服务生走过来问他需要什么。他点了一杯蜂蜜柠檬茶，抿了一口，将冰块挑出来放在盘子里，抱歉地说自己忘记了备注。

玻璃门在过季节日装饰品的碰撞声中打开，夏季的闷热随着一个身影涌进来，阿代尔斐尔瞟了一眼，寒意骤然间紧绷他的全身，从小腿到脊背。他连忙低头，假装看菜单，祈祷新进来的人别发现自己。

只有全世界最倒霉的特工才会在离大本营五千多公里远的地方出外勤时遇见前男友。

阿代尔斐尔手心里捏着汗，他四年前在贝鲁特面对半条街道的恐怖分子时都没这么紧张，三分因为回忆太美好，七分源于愧疚太深刻。他和那个人在巴黎享受过短暂的幸福时光，然后以最残酷的方式分手，阿代尔斐尔扮演了爱情的背叛者，被男友亲眼捕捉到出轨现场的受诅咒的混蛋。

哪怕那人骂他几句，打他一耳光，或者给他一记拳头，阿代尔斐尔的心里都要好受得多，可那个温柔得像是永远不会发脾气的家伙只是楞了一下，然后对沙发上酥胸半露的女人自我介绍说是曾经借住阿代尔斐尔家的室友。

“我已经搬走了，过来归还钥匙。”多么巧妙的提分手的方式，临走时甚至还不忘说，“抱歉打扰了，你们继续。”

阿代尔斐尔很想追出去，但他不能，那女人是某个军火商的情妇，他需要通过她掌握货物出境的证据。

一开始就不该在一起的，随时准备好下地狱里的人何来资格说爱？不过是自私地拖别人陪葬罢了。阿代尔斐尔不确定自己这么想是否算后悔。

“晚上好，先生。”最不想见到的人在他对面坐下，脸上也许有过惊讶，但是已经消退得看不出，只剩略带讽刺的云淡风轻。

“没想到……”没想到会在这里遇见你，阿代尔斐尔原本打算这么说，他已经编好了故事，解释自己为何会来开罗。年假旅行，就这么说，然后假装与新欢有约，尽快把旧情人打发走。真够残忍，然而高效。但他忽然看见对方掏出一方银色的烟盒，上面刻着一朵浮雕鸢尾，打开后杂乱地排列着五种不同颜色的过滤嘴，好像一片缤纷的花园。难以置信的惊骇瞬间掠过他的大脑，被激活的职业本能像程序那样驱使着他的舌头改词，“这间店是不允许抽烟的。”

“是吗？”桌对面的人遗憾地收起烟盒，拿出打火机，把玩似地摩擦着火石，第三下才点亮，“那我建议换个地方。你喜欢鲭鱼吗？我带你去家不错的店。”

“给我五分钟，”阿代尔斐尔点头同意，“从大学走到这边，我的腿已经快失去知觉了。”

“十一分，正好赶上宵夜。”暗号对接完毕。

“没想到是你。”阿代尔斐尔的心跳在程式化的对白中恢复了正常的频率。

对面的人笑了下，将垂下的鬓发撩到耳后，“没想到你是……”

【1】美国国家情报局，911之后美情报和安全机构改组，这家就负责管所有那些局的钱了。


	2. Chapter 2

伊尼亚斯逐渐恢复知觉，视野以一种缓慢的速度在黑暗里点亮，他闻到酒精和碘伏的味道，还有双氧水和药粉特有的苦涩，烧灼感和刺痛分布全身，好像躺在碎玻璃上，尽管身下垫的是棉花很软。

这是个帐篷，从陈设看，属于某个医疗站，不是先前那个，风吹起的门帘背后是砖房，可以看见吉普车深绿色的轮廓。他试着活动了下身子，绷带好像绳索般捆紧他的手臂，带来艰涩的拉扯，但肌肉和骨骼都完好，这点轻伤不影响下地。

床边放着他的外套，破破烂烂的，帆布散发着烧焦的味道，好像没放奶油的爆米花。他伸手摸进口袋，空空如也，不见了钱、手机、护照，还有枪和子弹。

门帘掀开，撩起一阵风，伴随着一个温和的声音，“你醒了？”

走进来的人穿着整洁的白大褂，胸口印着红色三角标志，无国界医生，但仍有国籍，从对方流利的法语也许可以推断得出。

“我想，”伊尼亚斯看起来像所有刚从昏迷中苏醒的人那样疲惫而困倦，故意吞掉话语里的几个音节，“我该说声谢谢。”

“谢谢你的好运气，”医生摘下手套，拿起消毒液往手心喷了几下，十指交叠着揉搓进缝隙里，“帐篷外边储藏的水吸收了爆炸的能量与高热，你只受了些轻微伤，里面的人就没那么好的运气了。”

“他们……”伊尼亚斯看见医生一脸沉痛地摇头，便知道无需再问。

“忘了自我介绍，”医生从口袋里掏出名片，伊尼亚斯发现他有双漂亮的蓝眼睛，“我叫奥默里克，奥默里克·普拉尼翁，是这间医疗站的负责人。”

伊尼亚斯接过名片，遗憾地表示自己没有可以交换的，“我的外套口袋破了，所有东西全丢得一干二净。”他朝医生伸出手，“你可以叫我伊尼。”

“伊尼，”奥默里克的蓝眼睛望着他，比医生看病人的方式多了点意味深长，“为了避免对你的身体造成不必要的翻动，治疗时我们剪开了你的外套，里面的所有物品都依照流程帮你进行了清点和保管，既然你已经醒了，我想你会希望把它们拿回去。”

医生说完，领着伊尼亚斯离开帐篷，穿过外面停着救护车的空地，来到旁边一座灰白色的砖房里。奥默里克打开上锁的柜子，取出一个贴在标签的透明密封袋。

伊尼亚斯一眼就看到他的枪，漂亮精致的M9，手掌却越过那冰冷的黑玩意，径直拿出了手机，仿佛那才是他最优先关心的，“我得给我的老板发条信息，免得他被指控诈领保险，你知道的，资本主义，员工的死亡对公司来说是一笔横财，我甚至怀疑就是因为这个原因，他们才会把我扔到这鬼地方来受罪。”

“你有持枪许可？”奥默里克当着伊尼亚斯的面将那把贝瑞塔拿出来，握在手里掂量了几下，试探性地瞄准旁边的视力表，然后缓缓地放下来，还给它的主人。

“没有，”伊尼亚斯十分自然地接住，塞进宽大的裤兜，并不专业的做法，正是很好的掩护，“没人有，这里不是法国，也不是欧洲任何地方，不讲法律，也没有规矩，只有丛林和丛林法则。我可不想有命赚钱没命花。希望你理解，医生，我随身带着把枪，但不等于我是坏人。”

“我知道你是个好人，先生，而且十分勇敢。”奥默里克快速地浏览着伊尼亚斯从护照背后抽出来的名片，上面印着某个法国矿业公司的标志，办事处设置在首都金沙萨，“大部分人看到冒烟的手雷都会躲得远远的，而你却勇敢地冲上去，全然不顾危险，就好像被某种使命感驱使着，必须扮演救世主。”

“现在想来只觉得后怕，我妻子差点就要成为寡妇了，她平时总嘲笑我不中用，连花园里的负鼠也赶不走，可事实证明她错了，”伊尼亚斯的视线落到写字台上，一本书斜放在笔架边，封面印着少女的微笑和十字架，“也许是人性中的善良天使[1]赋予了我勇气，鼓励我去做正确的事情。”

“或者说，”奥默里克将名片放进口袋，抽出手时拿着一枚内置式微型耳机，型号小得足以隐蔽地塞进耳道，“栖居在无线电中的天使。”

“我不明白你的意思。”伊尼亚斯冷静地回望医生探寻的视线，茶色的眼睛里藏着陡然攀升的警惕心。

“你可以信任我的，”奥默里克将耳机放到伊尼亚斯的手心里，凑近他裹着纱布的耳朵，忽然压低了声音，“DGSE[2]?”

伊尼亚斯仿佛听到了什么笑话，又出于礼貌控制着表情别太夸张，“我不知道是什么令你如此认为，但是，医生，你真的搞错了，我只是个普通的公司雇员，总是被外派到危险地方，所以给自己搞了把防身的家伙。”枪可以解释，麻烦的是内置耳机，他故意地隐去了。

“不如说我很失望，”奥默里克的蓝眼睛里露出遗憾，在非洲过于热烈的阳光里呈现出格格不入的颓败，好像一株被烤蔫的矢车菊，“我希望你是。”

伊尼亚斯将耳机扔进口袋，仿佛那是枚无关紧要的纽扣，“这个DGSE，你有什么事要找他们吗？”

“有，很重要的事，”奥默里克走到书桌前，打开抽屉取出本皮质笔记，翻到最后几页，倒过来将上面的内容呈现在伊尼亚斯面前，“最近袭击医疗站的事件变多了，表面看起来只是当地人跟我们的矛盾激化，在许多原住民的眼里我们仍是侵略者和殖民者，隔离治疗被他们理解为监禁，火化死者更与他们的传统相悖，所以常有人组织起来‘解救’同胞。三个月前我负责的医疗站也发生了类似的事件，有七具遗体被抢走，我追到聚落晓以利害，试图劝说他们归还，却发现回到部落的遗骸只有六具，有一具不翼而飞，谁也说不清去了哪里。”

普拉尼翁医生底细不明，很可能已经看穿了伊尼亚斯使用的假身份，甚至判断出他是个特勤，只是由于某种原因并不打算揭穿，而是选择假装不知道。对方的意图和动力尚不能判明，但作为特工的直觉告诉伊尼亚斯，医生并非需要提防的危险人物，看起来更像是需要帮助。

“……同样的事情接连不断发生，全都位于刚果（金）境内，仅隔着一条河的苏丹国内一例也没有。”奥默里克继续着他的陈述，用一种站在法官面前的严肃表情，手按在笔记本上，仿佛那是一本《圣经》，“埃博拉扎伊尔型和埃博拉苏丹型的区别在于致死率，前者高达90%，后者则要温和许多。虽然苏丹境内也有感染扎伊尔型的患者，但对于偷窃者来说，在刚果（金）实施犯罪可以省去分离类别的麻烦和搞错毒株的风险。”

伊尼亚斯没有出声，一个可怕的猜想隐约浮现在脑海里，好像地平线上方阴郁厚重的积云，随时可以引发一场摧枯拉朽的致命风暴。

“偷窃者对扎伊尔型的执着令我怀疑，”奥默里克顿了顿，“有人打算用感染者的体液制作生化武器。”

果然。伊尼亚斯比世界上的绝大多数人都清楚生化武器的可怕，在海湾连绵的战乱中他曾亲眼目睹过真正的地狱，“既然有这样的怀疑，你为什么不上报相关机构？”

“我早就写过了报告，一次又一次地提交，费尽唇舌去争取，”奥默里克叹气，揉了揉额角，从抽屉里拿出厚度可观的装订本，足足有五册之多，“但没有人肯相信我的话，他们认为我故意夸大其词，目的是为疫苗研究项目申请更多的经费。”

“那么，”伊尼亚斯扫了眼笔记上工整的字迹，手绘地图上标注的点呈现某种待解的规律，好像一串连接生与死的密码，“如果我是DGSE的人，你希望我怎么做呢？”

“替我寻找足以说服他们相信的证据，”奥默里克的目光充满期待，“埃博拉病毒并不像炭疽杆菌具有那么高的可控性，也从来没有作为生化武器使用过，所以我推断，他们会先进行研究，甚至是实验，这会为我们的调查赢得时间，但情况依然十分紧迫。”他看着伊尼亚斯，“所以……你认为我该如何做呢？”

“把你收集到的情报给我，”埃博拉病毒，生化武器，恐怖袭击，所有的这些推测在伊尼亚斯脑中迅速计算出优先级：最高，“我的确不认识什么DGSE，但我有个美国朋友在CIA工作，也许他会相信你的话。”

“好，”奥默里克点头，撕下笔记本最后几页，交到伊尼亚斯手里，“你只管拿去，我还有副本。除此之外还需要什么吗？”

伊尼亚斯看了眼窗外被风吹动的树影，“一份五岁女孩的死亡证明。”

【1】《人性中的善良天使》，奥默里克桌上那本书，封面有暗示。

【2】法国对外安全总局，地址在巴黎20区莫蒂埃军营/花园，外号“游泳池”。《细细的白线》里出现的是这家前身。


	3. Chapter 3

“大使馆打来电话，”韦尔吉纳拍醒埃尔姆诺斯特，“我们的猫找到了。”

情报旷工睁开眼睛，朦胧的视野在主机的蓝光里对焦，他竟不知道自己多久睡去的，“情况怎么样？”

“听上去非常好，”韦尔吉纳坐回他惯用的办公桌边，拿着一叠传真纸，新泡的咖啡在他手边冒着热气，袅袅白雾轻盈地盘旋，空气中弥漫着如释重负的轻松，“伊尼亚斯寻到了新的矿源，刚刚向我提交了勘探申请。”

“你批准了？”埃尔姆诺斯特拧开洗手池的水龙头，冷水的刺激令他快速地恢复状态。

“没有理由不，”韦尔吉纳将传真副本递给埃尔姆诺斯特，上面用蓝色的荧光笔圈出了几处，“有人想把汤姆·克兰西的小说变成现实，我们需要一个彩虹六号[1]来拯救世界，伊尼亚斯有对付生化武器的经验，他是最合适的人选。”

“逃脱的‘蝙蝠’怎么办？”埃尔姆诺斯特擦干脸上的水。

“交给‘猎鹰’小队，”韦尔吉纳将线钉板上的纸条挪到旁边，取代位置的是一张手绘地图，“眼下我们有更优先的任务，帮伊尼亚斯打通进入矿洞的路，越快越好，但务必谨慎。”

“明白。”埃尔姆诺斯特回到工作台，手指在键盘上迅速地移动，高速网络穿过北回归线和赤道，像埋置在静脉的针头一样切入中非的闭路监控系统，在半个地球外的电脑存储器里挖掘着不见光的宝藏，新的开采计划很快生成，波托西的矿工一如既往地高效。

“我去拜访兰利的老朋友，新项目需要金沙萨站的支持，但不能让他们知道具体的内容。”韦尔吉纳披上外套，将领带系紧，走到工作台边没收了埃尔姆诺斯特的药瓶，“保持无线电通畅，累了就睡，老吃这个可不行。”

“是，布尔邦先生。”埃尔姆诺斯特没有反对，如果医生知道他体内过载了多少药量，一定会大发雷霆地将这评价为自杀。

“别太紧张，埃尔姆，”韦尔吉纳打开门，深灰色的眼睛在光线里呈现超出他年龄的慈祥与和蔼，“我们派出的是只擅长捕猎的猞猁，不是脆弱的奶猫，你要做的是为他指引方向，看它玩耍的工作就交给别人吧。”

汽油弹、沙林毒气、VX神经毒剂、M72火箭发射器、MK83 通用航弹、FIM 92 “毒刺”防空导弹、AGM65“小牛”空对地导弹、M249自动机枪、F2000突击步枪、AMX 勒克莱尔坦克……F15“鹰”式战斗机E型。

让勒努盯着手里的过境清单，他从未见过如此丰盛的菜谱，“足够做顿满汉全席，让整个西非痛饮一杯。”

“来自河畔屋的诚意已经传达给了你们，”阿代尔斐尔坐在沙发上，交叉着十指，嘴唇被刚喝下的那口花茶润得晶亮，声音却刻板得欲盖弥彰，隔着临时砌起的高墙说话，“现在可否让我看看莫蒂埃花园送来的礼物？”

让勒努走到手提电脑前，拆开打火机，从里面取出枚银色的U盘，插入接口，打开文件夹，将屏幕转到阿代尔斐尔面前，“希望没有让你们失望。”

象牙、珍珠、玳瑁、犀角……鲸香，法国人给武器起代号的创意可真是浪漫至死。阿代尔斐尔操纵着鼠标，依次点开以字母顺序排列的文件，目光停留一张照片上，“酋长。”法裔阿尔及利亚人，活跃在西非的军火中间商，他们在此重逢的原因。

“疑似‘酋长’，”让勒努修正道，“只有八成的可能性，暂时无法完全确定，也或许只是一个替身，一枚用来蒙蔽我们视线的烟雾弹。”

“而我们两家都想锁定‘酋长’的真身，以便将他背后那张看不见的网整个拖出水面，”阿代尔斐尔合上电脑，视线落到半米外让勒努熟悉而陌生的脸上，朝他的临时搭档伸出友善的手，“希望合作能让我们双方都变得高效。”

让勒努久违地握住阿代尔斐尔带着薄茧却依然柔软的手掌，异色的眼睛里有某种复杂的思绪闪光般掠过，睫毛不经意地眨了下，什么都没有了，只剩宝石般冰冷美丽的平静。

旧事重提是愚蠢的。阿代尔斐尔感到自己的手背正在温热的掌心里变得湿润，好像一方吸收了汗液的手绢，他本没有打算说话，声音却在盛大的令人怀念的温柔中背叛了意志，“很抱歉，让勒努，上次的事……”

“我不知道你在说什么，”让勒努打断了他的话，淡笑着抽回手，在衣角上不经意地擦了擦，“我们不是刚刚才认识吗？直到五小时前，我都不知道你叫什么名字呢。”

阿代尔斐尔抿嘴不言，他十分欣赏对方的洒脱，这是极为珍贵的特质，尤其是对外勤特工而言，适当的忘却可避免被多情牵绊。

在巴黎的冬天里缠绵的是报社的记者和甜食店的面点师，在埃及夏日的晚风里握手的是河畔屋顶瞭望的金丝雀和游泳池里潜伏的比目鱼[1]。那些带着面具交换的吻和拥抱，用假名和假身份登记的假期旅行，就像寒天凝固在窗玻璃的冰凌花，在热带灼热的气浪里蒸发成不可捕捉的水雾。曾经爱抚过他的那双手正在摆弄一支格洛克37式手枪的套筒，熟练的样子显然久经弹雨，冷漠的表情里看不见任何一丁点曾经那个温柔家伙的影子。阿代尔斐尔甚至想不到，他们与对方分享的点滴细节中究竟有哪样是真实的，他并不害怕雨夜的雷鸣，让勒努也绝不是因为晕血才不做红案的。

“巴黎的奶酪蛋糕很好吃，”良久的静默后，阿代尔斐尔忽然抬头，眼睛里闪着城市街道星河般的灯光，“我说真的。”

快速集聚的脚步声听起来好像蛇在树叶上游动，十几个人从灌木与藤蔓间现身，端着这里几乎人人都会用的AK47，瞪着猎狗般凶煞的眼睛。

伊尼亚斯举起手，摇摇晃晃地，好像丢了半片魂，麻木地让他们搜身。他没有带枪，电话与耳机留在使馆，兰利派来的接头人会替他保管，并在合适的时候归还到他手边。现在能被搜出的只有假的法国护照，夹在塑料壳里的几张名片，矿业公司的员工门卡，几张钞票和零钱，二手市场新买的旧手机，还有他不存在的女儿的死亡证明，上面显眼地标注了埃博拉病毒感染者，以及，强制火化。

刚过去的周三晚上，埃尔姆诺斯特追踪到了从边境医疗站丢失的遗体去向，有人混在部落民中间，趁乱从停尸房偷走别族的遗体。波托西的矿工截获了他们的无线通讯，定位到藏身丛林里的一处武装基地，因为某种尚不能明确的原因，他们正在招募白人快递员。

“那就给他们想要的，”韦尔吉纳果断发布指令，“一个被炒鱿鱼的白人公司雇员，天主教徒，反疫苗者，有过拘留案底，被指控蓄意传播麻疹病毒，但因证据不足被释放，对了，还有一个死去的妻子。”

就像创建电脑游戏的角色补丁那样简单，伊尼亚斯在中非的临时身份随着数据的流动变得丰厚鲜活，埃尔姆诺斯特为他设计了从小学开始的一整套人生经历，其中有些故事用来解释身体上的疤痕和心灵的创伤。

事情比预想的更加容易，组成部落武装的总是残忍却头脑简单的亡命徒，轻易被煽动，轻易利用，送他们几条枪就能杀得你死我活，也轻易被说服，轻易相信，撒几把鱼饵就会咬钩。

有人认出伊尼亚斯醒目的金发和白皮肤，在黑色的湍流中逆行的白鱼很难不引起注意，于是失去女儿的父亲有了证人，好几日未剪的胡须更让这位鳏夫看起来颓败悲伤。

“我只想找到我的女儿，”伊尼亚斯没有去看他们中任何一个，“钱你们尽可以拿走，还有手表，虽然不是特别高档……”

“你女儿？”人群让开一条缝隙，走出来一个戴着绿色贝雷帽的人，叼着古巴雪茄，黑色的雷朋镜扣在他的脸上，遮住眼角的半条疤痕，看起来是他们的首领。

伊尼亚斯控制着自己的视线，在落到那人脸上的瞬间移开，一副不敢直视的惶恐样子，“是的，”他说，“我的女儿，钱包里有她的照片。”

首领对钱包毫无兴趣，却打开了手机，伊尼亚斯十分清楚他会看到什么：矿业公司的员工组，本地单身人士晚间聚会的联络群，还有许多可爱女孩的照片，有着与伊尼亚斯相同的茶金色直发，还有轮廓类似的小巧脸庞，足以令任何人相信他们是对父女。

首领捏着伊尼亚斯的下巴抬起来，用难懂的本地方言对手下说了什么。人群中出来两个人，一左一右地架起伊尼亚斯，将他推搡到吉普车的后座，手铐随即环上他的手腕。

伊尼亚斯稍微挣扎了下，腹部挨了记重拳，嘴里泛起酸味，像是吃了过期的奶酪。余下的路途中他表现得十分顺从，歪着头靠在后座上，仿佛已经不再关心自己的命运。

到了营地后，他被塞进一个逼仄的小房间，墙壁和地板散发着令人作呕生怖的腐味，角落里挂着各种铁质的刑具，沉重得风吹不动。两个武装分子把伊尼亚斯固定在屋子中间的椅子上，拍了拍他的脸，示意他老实呆着。门在他的面前怦然关上，屋子里只剩天窗上漏下的一道光，带着赤道骄阳熨烫的热情，精准地刺在他的身上。

【1】汤姆·克兰西《彩虹六号》讲述的是有人想利用埃博拉病毒毁灭世界的故事。

【2】河畔屋指的是英国军情六处（MI6），位于泰晤士河边，绿色的玻璃屋顶。游泳池指的是法国对外安全总局（DGSE），位于原莫蒂埃花园/兵营，《细细的白线》里出镜的是他们前身。


	4. Chapter 4

“请问我有什么可以帮到你们的吗？”奥默里克保持着惯性的微笑，不慌不忙地放下手里的注射瓶启开器，看了眼几乎快要抵到他脸上的枪口，把那致命的黑洞当做玩具，“如果你们需要药品的话，架子上和仓库里的请随意拿，但希望你们放开那边的护士小姐，她已经有身孕，受不了惊吓。”

为首的打了个手势，按在护士身上的手松开，奥默里克示意她出去。

“这个人你认识吗？”首领将一张打印照片推到奥默里克面前。

“有印象，”奥默里克一眼便认出伊尼的脸，“他曾是我这里的伤员，停留过几天，我替他处理了伤口。”

“什么伤？”首领盯着医生的眼睛，想要寻找出谎言的成分。

奥默里克从抽屉里取出病历，翻了几页找到伊尼的名字，“爆炸引起的烧伤和割伤，还有些骨骼错位，以及……”

首领不耐烦地打断他的话，从身边人的手里抢过一张抓皱的文件，“这份死亡证明是你开的吗？”

“不是，”奥默里克摇着头回答，“这个女孩的死亡是由边境那家医疗站确认的，原始证明也由他们出具，但已经烧得不成样子，所以我重新核准了文件真实性，补发了一份纸张完好的，以免保险公司为难他。”

“尸体在哪里？”首领紧逼着问，散发着烟味的吐息喷到医生的脸上。

“什么？”奥默里克忍住咳嗽的欲望，眨了下眼睛。

“她女儿的骨灰，火化后的去处。”枪口抵得更近，在医生的脸上压出半圆形的凹陷。

“这个我可说不准，”奥默里克遗憾地看着面前恶鬼似的人物，冷静地露出为难的神色，“按照国际流程，火化后就会归还给亲属，但当时那边发生了爆炸，很多骨灰盒都遭到了损毁，更具体的事只有负责安置的人才知道。”末了，他以一种疑惑的表情看着面前的武装头目，“这位先生是你们的朋友吗？”

半自动步枪的弹壳雨点般打在他的脸上，烫疼了他的皮肤，算作简单粗暴的回答。尖锐的耳鸣过后，本能闭上的眼睛重新睁开，蓝眸所望的视野里桌椅板凳逐渐恢复清晰的轮廓。

武装分子们已经走了，出乎意料地留下了他的命。

“任务内容上可没说我还得负责同伴的早餐。”让勒努的视线越过太阳镜上缘，落在阿代尔斐尔沾着奶酪的嘴角，语气戏谑，还有些真假难辨的不满。

“我们扮演的是热恋中的情侣，”阿代尔斐尔咽掉嘴里的蛋糕，甜美的滋味顺着喉咙滑下，舒服地抵达胃部，“正在享受印度洋西海岸的假期。我上月刚答应你的求婚，邀请你来我工作的地方看看，你觉得这是个不错的主意，于是买了从巴黎到开罗的机票。我们花了整个周末的时间参观金字塔，然后我带你回达累斯萨拉姆，你搬进我买在海滨的别墅，每天都为我准备好吃的早餐。”

“下次编剧本的时候，可以稍微询问下我的意见吗？”让勒努打开防晒油，往胳膊上倒了一些，誓言与婚约都不是真的，赤道的阳光却灼热得没有半分虚假。

“我写得有哪里不好吗？”阿代尔斐尔的脸躲在太阳伞巨大的阴影下，绿玉般的眼睛里碎着深邃的光彩，海风将沙粒吹覆到他的脸颊上，呈现出绒毛般细腻的质感，蜜色的皮肤在阳光下流淌着金色的光泽，将果冻般的唇峰映衬得分外诱人。

但让勒努早已对这张漂亮的脸蛋免疫，他十分清楚这只金丝雀的本事，阿代尔斐尔可以轻松爬上世界上任何一张床，再毫不留情地打烂安放在另一片枕头上的脑袋。相比起来让勒努觉得自己十分幸运，他的颅骨上一个洞都没有，心上的那些如今想来也不过虚幻。

“我在这工作两年多了，”阿代尔斐尔见他不愿回答，耸耸肩捡起手边的贝壳，远远地扔向蔚蓝的大海，“很多事情比你清楚。”

让勒努不置可否地收回目光，眺望地平线上飞翔的海鸥。他们现在看起来就像是吵架的情侣，身体相隔很近，心却离得很远。

两个小男孩拉着手走在沙滩上，光着黑黝黝的脚掌，在太阳伞和沙滩椅间四处张望。让勒努看着他们朝这边走来，黑嘴唇笑起来时露出雪白的牙齿，好像镶嵌着两排珍珠。

也许是让勒努温和的注视给了他们暗示，两个小男孩停下来对视了片刻，像是在商量着什么，最后跑过来的是较小的那个。

男孩用夹杂着斯瓦西里口音的英语说了几句问候与赞美，然后熟练地跨坐在让勒努的腿上，手掌灵活地钻进他的沙滩裤。

让勒努像浑身过电一样从椅子上弹起来，把小男孩推倒在沙地上，摔得眼眶里委屈巴巴地含着泪。较大的男孩见了，跑过来不停地道着歉，“我弟弟才刚做没多久，请原谅他……”

“不怪你们，”阿代尔斐尔笑着站起来，将两张钞票塞进他们的手心，转向让勒努，“他知道我有洁癖，要是敢把自己的家伙弄脏的话，我可是会帮他剁掉的。”

两个男孩拿着钱，开心地跑掉了。让勒努坐回到沙滩椅上，习惯性地捋了捋头发。

“怎么回事？”阿代尔斐尔沉声问他，“难道我没有事先告诉过你，沙滩上营业的男孩中有许多是我的线人吗？”

“刚刚的也是？”让勒努压低声音。

“不，”阿代尔斐尔摇头，“幸好不是。”

让勒努将玻璃杯里的柠檬茶一饮到底，吸管发出艰涩的噪音，“你说‘男孩’的时候，我以为只是种，说法，没想到真是小孩子，而且，这么小，”他看着在沙滩上跑远的小男孩，光滑的黑皮肤嫩得好像去壳的海贝，却是任何市场上都不该出现的那种珍馐，“他有十岁吗？”

“没人逼你扮演恋童癖，”阿代尔斐尔眸色深沉，拧紧了眉头，“你完全可以表情自然地把他的手拿出来，顺便拍拍他可爱的脸蛋，装作好奇地让他陪你聊会儿天。”

让勒努没有回答，他的脸在热烈的阳光下白得可怕，仿佛刚才缠上他身体的不是小男孩柔嫩的手臂，而是一条冰冷致命的毒蛇。

“现在退出还来得及，如果你做不到的话，”阿代尔斐尔看他魂不守舍的样子，神情认真地建议，“让巴黎另外派人来，我们演场移情别恋的戏，他留下，你回去，任务照常。”

“不用，”让勒努找回声音，他的面容恢复了轻松，只有些许冷峻蕴在异色的眼瞳里，“我只是没做好心理准备。对不起，阿代尔斐尔，下次不会了。”

“猫已经进了矿洞，”埃尔姆诺斯特盯着屏幕，“暂时安全。他们在考察伊尼亚斯的背景，从页面停留的时间推断，最令他们感兴趣的是犯罪记录，其次是家庭背景和宗教信仰。”

“医生那边呢？”韦尔吉纳抱着手臂，从他的位置可以正好看到屏幕上放大的地图与光点。

“调查完毕。”随着光标的点击，一份文档铺展成半屏居中，埃尔姆诺斯特搓动鼠标的滚轮，视线顺着列表里的条目下移，“奥默里克·普拉尼翁，苏黎世大学医学教授，从博士攻读阶段开始进行埃博拉疫苗的研究，五年前申请派驻刚果民主共和国并获得批准，社交关系简单，没有发现可疑的人际接触。根据目前掌握的情报来看，他应该只是一个普通的医生，无意间发现了端倪的，旷野中的吹哨人。 ”

韦尔吉纳看着屏幕上奥默里克的脸，医学精英明亮的眼睛在电脑的冷光中呈现出一种冰山般的蔚蓝，一种柔软的水所形成的坚不可摧，“派人盯着他的医疗站，别让医生本人知道。”

“明白。”埃尔姆诺斯特调出中非待命的外勤名单，很快确定了人选，一个清秀中带着几分书卷气的特工，附带作为医疗志愿者参与海地震后救灾的履历，真正擅长的却不是救死，而是给人永远的解脱。

“哔——”通讯灯亮起来，绿色的荧光好像某种昆虫的复眼。

“沙里贝尔·勒西尼亚克在三号线，”埃尔姆诺斯特看向韦尔吉纳，来电的是中情局“火葬”组的情报长官，专营项目是拷问与策反，还有秘密处决与毁尸灭迹，曾经成功游说某位军事大鳄的情妇重返墨西哥，将氰化钾放进她旧情人的红酒杯里，“要接通吗？”

“给我。”韦尔吉纳握着听筒，指示灯变为常亮，他用职业性的礼貌招呼道，“下午好，勒西尼亚克先生。”然后静待对方告诉自己突然致电的事由。

“打扰了，布尔邦先生，”沙里贝尔标志性的慵懒语调在电话那头响起，带着一种很像却绝不是因为刚起床的呵欠声，“审问室的孩子们发现了有意思的事情，我想你会很高兴听我讲述特蕾莎修女的圣迹。”

韦尔吉纳没听懂对方的哑谜，但他明白像沙里贝尔这样的大忙人，是绝对不会无故打来电话的，“十五分钟后，兰利，我来三楼。”

“哪敢劳您大驾？”沙里贝尔嬉笑着，听筒里传来打响指的声音，有抽屉开启又合上，抽出来的纸页沙沙作响，“我派个‘邮差’到六楼，您可以慢慢地听那孩子讲，这可是个很长的故事。”


	5. Chapter 5

六楼。电梯门在提示音后打开，齐尔抱紧胸前的牛皮纸文件袋，步伐轻轻地走出来，避免发出任何引人不快的噪音。通往布尔邦先生办公室的走廊末端是另设的门禁，六个荷枪实弹的警卫分为三班，所有的访客都要经过预约核实才被允许进入。

“勒西尼亚克先生派我来汇报工作，”齐尔对警卫说，“向布尔邦先生。”

警卫看了眼屏幕上实时更新的日程，“我们没有收到预约。”

又是这样！齐尔在心里叹气。

勒西尼亚克先生并不健忘，他只是懒得费心在无关紧要的细枝末节，比如是不是该事先打个电话为送信人预约重要的见面，或者类似于上周那样的，有没有将可怜的下属忘在变装女王俱乐部。

那时他们刚钓起条大鱼，勒西尼亚克先生志得意满地宣布收队，将用来当诱饵的齐尔忘得一干二净，直到第二天早上他为没按时出现在桌上的热咖啡大发雷霆时，才想起来身边好像少了个人。

“去看看小齐尔，希望他还没被异装佬们吃干抹净。”

勒西尼亚克的预言差点就成真了，但幸运的是当天有个夜巡的警察路过红灯区，看见几位衣着奇异的大汉扛着个不省人事的小家伙正往车里塞，立即举起喇叭喊话把潜在犯罪分子们赶得无影无踪，还好心地让差点成为刑案受害者的青年借宿警察局的办公室。但齐尔依然成为了局里的笑柄，因为那眼瘸的警察在记录上给他填了个“性别：女”。

“布尔邦先生，”警卫看见韦尔吉纳走过来，瞟了眼呆立在旁边的青年，“这个人自称有事汇报，但没有预约。”

“三楼来的‘邮差’吗？”金发绿眼，举止规矩，典型的海报男孩。韦尔吉纳不知道青年的名字，只知道沙里贝尔给他起的代号，“邮差”，因为总是跑腿送信。他还知道楼里其他人对他的称呼，“报丧鸟”，因为他总是带来坏消息，“很抱歉，我们发现你的部门里有只地鼠，”或者明面上听起来悦耳的，“恭喜你获得了晋升”，这是“你将从部门里消失”的委婉说法，隐去了审讯的部分。

“勒西尼亚克先生派我来给你讲特蕾莎修女的故事。”谁派来的？来干什么？齐尔将信息压缩在尽可能短的句子里，犹豫着要不要自我介绍，他不确定被这样的大人物记住名字是否是好事。

韦尔吉纳没给他磨蹭的时间，立即吩咐警卫开门，领着不知该作何表情的青年走到自己的办公室，倒了两杯咖啡，将其中一杯递给他。

齐尔接过咖啡，手心里传来针刺般的灼烫，连忙放下。

韦尔吉纳像是没注意到他的冒失，“说吧，特蕾莎修女是什么意思？”

“我们非得睡在一张床上吗？”让勒努枕着手臂，将视线的焦点定格在对面墙的风景画上，但余光里仍屏不掉阿代尔斐尔被星光映照得朦胧的脸。

“除非我们吵架了，”阿代尔斐尔侧着脸回答，“异性情侣出于文化和宗教的原因有可能在婚前分房，但两个勇敢相爱的男人没理由遵守繁文缛节，所以我们必须在一起。别忘了这里是‘野外’，任何细节的疏漏都是致命的。”他裹着毯子往床边挪了挪，“放心，我睡觉很安静的。”

我知道。让勒努抬起视线，望着天花板上不知固定什么用的钩子。正因为我知道。

“你跟每任搭档都这样吗？”他没忍住问。

“如果有必要的话。”阿代尔斐尔看着他，目光肯定。

“哦，这样。”让勒努随口应声。

“我知道你在想什么。”阿代尔斐尔狡黠地眨着眼睛。

“是吗？”让勒努不信。

然后他听到阿代尔斐尔轻轻地笑了起来，声音像风铃一样，清脆而悲伤，“你在想我跟他们会不会假戏真做。”

让勒努清了清嗓子，“你猜错了。”

“得了吧，”阿代尔斐尔的嘴角挑起讽刺的弧线，“全都清楚明白地写在你那双眼睛里了。”他支起手臂，居高临下地俯视着让勒努被黑暗变得几乎同色的眼睛，“你看我的眼神就像在盯着一只掉进下水道的牡蛎，心里想的是：很美味，但可惜再也洗不干净了。”

“不，你错了，”让勒努皱着眉头否认，“我没有，也不可能这么想。”

“随你，”阿代尔斐尔翻身过去，背对着他，“我无所谓。”

让勒努望着身边肌肉匀称结实，却看起来格外令人心疼的背影，不知道该说什么，最后鬼使神差地决定袒露一个足以让对方忘掉方才那场不快的秘密，“我的档案里有污点。”

阿代尔斐尔的身体晃了晃，显然是听见了，却不为所动。

“我不是自愿干这个的，”让勒努硬着头皮继续，将不堪回首的往事从记忆里抽离，编织成平铺直叙的词句，“但如果不同意的话，等待我的将是二十到三十年的徒刑。”

“你犯了什么罪要判这么久？”阿代尔斐尔终于翻身回来，审视地盯着让勒努丝毫不像在开玩笑的脸。

“危害国家安全。”让勒努回答。

“以什么形式？”阿代尔斐尔半是警惕半是好奇。

“说来话长了，”让勒努直起身子坐起来，“我以前在维和部队服役，派驻非洲，负责给贫困村落发放物资。”话音在这里停了很久，好像一个被过度拉长的逗号，“戴上蓝盔宣誓时，我本是抱着来做善事的心，可真正目睹的，却是许多军官和士兵在村落里犯下的令人发指的恶行，”又一个漫长的停顿，“他们强迫妇女与儿童用身体交换生活必需品，年纪大的嫌不干净，所以越小越好，就连九岁的女孩都被传染上了梅毒。[1]”

阿代尔斐尔表情厌恶地皱起眉头，他早听闻过这回丑事，从涉事者手机里提取的照片尺度之大，只是想想那些画面都令他反胃，让勒努却是亲眼见证者。

“我向上级提交了检举信，很快有人找我谈话，告诉我，‘这是惯例’，‘如果一点好处都捞不到，就没有人愿意干这吃力又危险的差事了’，”让勒努望着窗外的繁星与大海，波光倒映在他的眼中，浪花此起彼伏，“我不甘心地继续调查，发现这样的‘惯例’竟然持续了二十多年，从上到下全都心照不宣，默认戴着蓝盔的军人们有权利用全世界捐赠的物资来剥削那些不幸村民仅剩的价值。”

阿代尔斐尔抿紧了唇，往前悄悄靠了几寸，玫瑰金色的头发散乱在两个枕头的边界上，保持着不至逾越的距离。

“事情到了这一步，我知道哪怕反应到联合国总部去也是没用的，于是想到了利用媒体，将这件事彻底曝光，让官僚机构们再也捂不住。”让勒努的声音还在继续，“为避免被他们发现，我做得很小心，建立虚假的网络地址，异地操纵终端，多点登陆，分包上传数据，最终备份到区块链……但他们还是怀疑到了我头上，因为我之前在这事情上表现得太过激动，足以构成犯罪动机。”

晚归的海鸥鸣叫着飞过夜色，海面上掠过一道影子，星空却纹丝不动。

“其实我不确定他们手里掌握着多确凿的证据，但这种东西根本不重要，他们只需要签几个字或者动几枚章，就可以将我在监狱里关一辈子，”让勒努看着阿代尔斐尔漂亮的绿眼睛，在里面发现了自己模糊的倒影，“我那时还很年轻，人生才刚刚开始，不想就这么结束，所以我只好接受了他们的招募，从此成为莫蒂埃花园里的一根芦苇，随他们把我安插在何方，只要还能沐浴到阳光。”

“所以你对那孩子的反应才会那么大。”阿代尔斐尔叹息着，了然地说，“我明白了。”沉默片刻后他又道，“但你并不是一株摇摆不定的芦苇，而是一棵坚定不移的榆树[2]，有着没人能撼动的善良的本心。”

让勒努一言不发地看着他，目光柔软得仿佛随时会消散。

“我……我有个孪生兄弟在巴黎的报社当记者，”阿代尔斐尔犹豫着开口，“某天他倒在路边，身体痉挛，怎么也打不开药瓶。有个人走过去帮忙，把药片喂到他嘴里，等着他好转。那人以为自己救的是个癫痫发作的患者，可实际上，那几片苯妥英钠的真正作用是中和血液里的地高辛。[3]”

“有人给他下毒？”让勒努想起那晚阿代尔斐尔惨白的脸色和浑身遍布的冷汗，如果是现在的他，应该早发现不对劲的，可那时他刚通过训练，还处于新工作的适应期，蓝盔战士的英勇和正直犹在，外勤特工的敏锐与洞察尚未磨炼出来。

“几片强心剂而已，大概是临时起意，但也足够致命。”阿代尔斐尔说得轻描淡写，仿佛在讲述某本小说里的剧情，“幸好有人救了他，不然报社就要亏一笔抚恤金了。”

“任何人都会那么做的，不过是举手之劳。”让勒努的确这么想。

“但大部分人不会随便把陌生人带回家，更不会给他做奶酪蛋糕当早餐。”阿代尔斐尔的笑着指出，表情看起来渺远而忧伤，掺杂着糖霜般细碎却剥离不掉的幸福粉末，“会这么做的，只能是甜食店好心的面点师，全世界最温柔最善良的家伙。”

【1】真事，感兴趣的可以去搜。

【2】让勒努→Janlenoux，榆树→Lennox，读下感受感受。

【3】地高辛广泛用于强心剂，属于洋地黄苷类物，过量可致死，中毒后可补钾并服用苯妥英钠缓解心律失常，而苯妥英钠本身是抗癫痫的强效剂。


	6. Chapter 6

连续好几天，伊尼亚斯都像被遗忘的旧木桶，独自在阴暗的房间里落灰。饭食定时送来，只有清水和干面包，上洗手间的次数也固定，间隔四小时，不论是否醒着。

他等到第三天，然后开始求饶，说自己只是个普通的公司雇员，妻子死于车祸，女儿感染埃博拉身亡，父母在养老院，指望着他的外派薪水支付看护费，没有人会替他付赎金。

第五天的时候，他的脸已经被泪痕弄花，一会儿昏睡一会儿醒来，手铐把他的手腕磨破了皮，嘴唇干裂得说不出话，含混地哼着妻子与女儿的名字。

第七天，他终于安静了。看守在傍晚时分进来，看他垂着脑袋，身体沉重得像装满咖啡豆的麻袋，苍蝇循着呕吐物与汗液发酵的臭味飞舞，一度以为他死了。

一盆水浇醒了他。伊尼亚斯睁开眼睛时以为自己还在那间小屋，但帐篷的帆布方窗透进来的光线告诉他不是。首领坐在扶手椅上，靠着似乎象征着地位与特权的软垫，手里掌着一把半自动步枪，像国王握着他的权杖，守卫端着枪站在两边，胸前挂着的子弹条充当了亲卫队的绶带。

“吃。”首领简短地命令。

伊尼亚斯盯着面前丰盛的菜肴，露出惶恐的表情，拼命地摇着头，“不，不要。”假设这是临刑前的最后美餐，尽管他知道肯定不是。

一通子弹打在桌子上，飞溅的木屑洒落到酒杯与餐盘里，像是某种后添上的调味料。

“吃。”首领重复了一遍。

伊尼亚斯以一种战战兢兢的模样端起酒杯，饮了一口，没有吹开液面上漂浮的木屑，像是因为害怕不敢这么做。

首领看着他从烤鸡上掰下条腿，尝了一口，然后不管不顾地大吃起来，不再去想这顿美餐意味着什么。

伊尼亚斯吃到满头大汗，见首领表情依然冰冷，用求饶的声音说，“再吃我的胃就要破了。”

首领打了个手势，有人送来一方木匣，医疗站的统一制式，上面刻着个名字，与伊尼亚斯身上搜出的死亡证明一致。

“我们找到了你的女儿。”首领屈起指节，在木盒上敲了敲。

假的。伊尼亚斯明白，依然做出怔愣的表情，以一种不敢相信的眼神看着那方木匣，木然地盯着上面阴刻的名字。

沉默在恰如其分的几秒后爆发，他像发了疯一样越过狼藉的餐桌，不管那些枪口离他有多近，双手颤抖地捧起骨灰盒，推开木质的盒盖，动作轻柔得像是在安抚女孩细嫩的额头。

“谢谢，谢谢你们。”逼真的眼泪从他脸颊滚落，又被小心地擦去以免落到盒里。他试探地伸手捡起一块碎骨，把那当做女儿的小手，轻轻地握着。

焦灰里有什么东西在闪光，好像是块烧变形的金属。伊尼亚斯把它拣出来，翻来覆去地看着，像是在回忆它原来的样子。

这也许是块毒饵，故意被放进去，用来试探他的反应。

伊尼亚斯盯着它，眼睛忽然亮起来，手指从衣领里勾出条银链，将上面的项坠放到那块金属旁边，更多的眼泪滑下脸庞，“是她，真的是她。”

是不是毒饵都不重要了，那块金属如今变成了父亲与女儿相认的信物。

“我没说你可以拿走。”首领冷漠地说，枪口瞬间倾斜，指向骨灰盒。

“你们想要什么？”伊尼亚斯连忙握住枪管，拇指堵在子弹的通道前，徒劳却勇敢，像个父亲。

“先回答我几个问题。”首领稍稍抬高枪口。

“好。”伊尼亚斯点头，汗水浸湿他几日未得沐浴的金发，顾不得擦。

“你进过监狱吗？”首领问，雪茄随着他嘴唇运动掉下烟灰。

“没有，”伊尼亚斯摇头否认，“只在拘留所呆了几天，很快就被放出来了，我并不是个罪犯，只是被怀疑触犯了法律，然后，澄清了。”

首领面无表情，目光漠然得像块无心的铁，“解释下麻疹病毒的事。”

“你是怎么……”伊尼亚斯的嘴张开成惊讶的样子，随即慢慢地合上，像是在思考措辞的几秒后，他回答，“那是个误会，我并没有蓄意传播疾病的意思，只是希望孩子们能够通过接触自然界中存在的病毒，提高身体自身的免疫力，而不是听信政府部门的疫苗谎言，变成医疗工业的牺牲品。”

“于是你想出来的方法就是在万圣节糖果上涂疱疹汁液，送给晚上来敲门的小孩子们吃？”首领讥讽地扬起眉毛，弧度在深色的皮肤上并不明显。

“这不是我想出来的，”伊尼亚斯解释道，“我们有个反疫苗组织，有网站还有线下活动，大家会在群组里分享实践的心得，我觉得万圣节糖果这主意不错，于是就大胆地试了下。”

“结果呢？”首领继续问。

“不太妙，”伊尼亚斯耸肩，看起来有些委屈，“社区里有七八个小孩感染了麻疹，警察非说那是我的错，可是圣母玛利亚作证，那完全是因为疫苗污染了孩子们的血液，把他们变得脆弱，像纸片那样不堪一击，而我做的，恰恰是在拯救他们的未来。”

“你的女儿，”首领指着骨灰盒，“难道说她从没有接种过任何疫苗吗？”

“没有，”伊尼亚斯说得肯定，语气里带着某种些微的自豪，“学校因此不让她入学，但是没关系，我上过高中，可以自己教她。”

首领用猎豹打量羚羊的眼神看着伊尼亚斯，锐利的视线刺进他的眼睛里，像探针一样，在面部肌肉细微的变化中搜寻可疑的痕迹。

“请问我……可以带她走了吗？”伊尼亚斯尽量礼貌地问，仿佛鼓足了所有的勇气。

两个人端着枪走过来，伊尼亚斯紧张地抱住盒子。如他所料的那样，骨灰盒被不由分说地从他手里抢走，取而代之的是一叠干净的衣服扔到他的怀里。

“洗干净换上。”首领命令道。

“可是……”伊尼亚斯的目光不舍地追随着骨灰盒光亮的漆面，仿佛那里面装着他的全部灵魂。

“会给你的，”首领悠闲地吐出一口烟，“但我不是慈善家。”

伊尼亚斯的头点得诚惶诚恐，等着他开出价码。

“除非你这张白皮肤对我足够有用，否则……”首领将枪口指向女孩的名字，扣动了扳机。

“不——！”伊尼亚斯尖叫着扑过去，子弹在帐篷上留下几个孔洞，骨灰盒完好无损，他双手合十，在首领面前跪下，木屑和碎陶瓷扎破了他的膝盖，“说吧，要我做什么？我全听你们的。”

“猫被收养了。”

这个阴沉闷热的早晨总算有点好消息。韦尔吉纳推开六楼的落地窗，灰色的雨云好像窒闷的棉被，将仄仄欲睡的城市压得透不过气。波托马克河在他的右手边缓慢地流淌，好像一根勒紧兰利的绳索，连接着华盛顿涌动的暗流。

代号为“特蕾莎修女”的案件令他有种不祥的预感。藏在教会医院里的白衣天使杀人犯，用葡萄糖代替所有药物输进病患的血管，好让他们长久地承受疾病的折磨不被治愈，亦永远无法离开她们温柔的看护与照料。典型的代理型孟乔森综合征患者，没什么悬念的案子，惊动勒西尼亚克的“火葬”组纯属偶然。

“……有人教唆她们这么做，一个已经确定身份的宗教极端分子，自称‘施洗约翰’，通过互联网与教会修女搭上线，对她们进行洗脑和精神操控。已经确定‘施洗约翰’与恐怖分子有关联，NSA[1]的行动录像里识别出了他的脸。”这是齐尔告诉他的内容，送来的报告更加详尽，附带着电话监听记录和社交网页快照。韦尔吉纳认真地看完了全部，宗教版的PUA教科书，如果要他来评价的话。

将这个案件与中非联系起来的是天主教圣心联盟，该组织在全世界都设立有慈善会和医疗站，刚果（金）自然也不例外。“特蕾莎修女”事件中涉事的教会医院有外派护士到东方省[2]的记录，尚不能确定“施洗约翰”有没有对她们进行洗脑，或者发布什么危险而隐秘的指令，比如，偷几具埃博拉感染者的尸体。

他已经吩咐埃尔姆诺斯特暗中调查所有跟‘施洗约翰’接触过的修女，尤其是近五年去过非洲的。初步筛查的结果是一片空白，“施洗约翰”似乎并不关心遥远非洲的人民福祉，他只想尽可能多的在美利坚的中心制造人间地狱。

但这不等于他就与此事无关。

情报就像是缠绕成结的线头，有的靠得近却是毫不相干的两根藤上生出的枝叶，有的离得远却在看不见的地底埋着共同的根，大刀阔斧地砍伐是解不开迷题的，只有耐心的抽丝剥茧才能走出米诺陶诺斯的迷宫。

“扩大信息匹配范围，”韦尔吉纳的声音从兰利大楼的高级办公室直达二手书店地底的矿洞，“把神父和修士也列入排查目标。”

【1】美国国家安全局。

【2】刚果（金）与苏丹交界的省。


	7. Chapter 7

他们问他，会不会用枪？

伊尼亚斯回答说，会，然后告诉他们，自己有持枪许可，真本，政府系统上可查到编号。

他们哄笑，然后问他，会用什么枪？

伊尼亚斯说他本来有把勃朗宁1911，但丢了，可能是爆炸那时，也说不定被医疗站的人给私吞了。

他表现得像个渴望证明自己价值的新入伙者，却总是显得笨拙，不知道半自动步枪该握哪里，也不会安装火箭筒的弹药，但他的确会开车，而且路感相当好，离武装分子差点火候，做快递员完全胜任。

不论去哪，他的身边永远有两个人跟着，就连睡觉都在一个帐篷。首领并不相信白人，但这并不妨碍他在营地里走动，也没人把他从篝火边的酒席赶走，他甚至还得到了一把枪，是奖励也是试探。如果他胆敢逃走，脑袋就会开花，一把柯尔特对付不了丛林里的整个武装营。

伊尼亚斯确信偷来的遗体已经不在这里了。不密封的帐篷和有缝隙的砖屋无法阻隔腐臭，埃博拉感染者的肉躯极难保存，很可能当天就被送往别处。但是去了哪里呢？

他花了许多功夫讨好那群残忍的武装分子，不经意地提及医疗站和埃博拉，从带着酒气和烟味的只言片语里寻找蛛丝马迹，半开玩笑地说自己为了找女儿闯过好多家医疗站，至今健健康康，说不定天生对这种病毒免疫。

然而没有人对他的理论感兴趣，埃博拉对许多当地人而言不过是倒了霉就会得的一种病，他们不相信白人医生贴的那些宣传画，什么坚决隔离，什么必须焚烧，不过是用来唬人的玩意，所以只要给他们足够的钱，他们就敢冲进医疗站抢走仅仅是触碰都可能致命的尸体，无知令他们无畏。

是的，钱，有人高价购买埃博拉患者的遗体。将这件事告诉伊尼亚斯的正是炸掉边境医疗站的暴徒之一，他觉得很遗憾，这种好生意并不常有。

“除了亲人，谁会买这玩意儿？”伊尼亚斯装作不可思议地问。

“白人，”那人说，“也许是医生吧，总之肯定是有用的，要不然，他们为什么要把病人哄进医疗站，像看宝贝一样地守着死人骨头？”

“肯定是用来做疫苗，害人的玩意儿。”虽然违心，但伊尼亚斯没有忘记自己暂时是现代医学的反对者。

买主是白人，身份不明，约定在丛林交易，货物装在木箱里封死，伪装成偷猎物，取货的是另一伙武装分子，很可能并不知道里面是什么。

伊尼亚斯通过树上的探头把消息传递了出去，波托西的情报矿工早将刚果丛林里的武装营地变成了二手书店的后花园，看起来他只是在跟营地里的新朋友们狂欢，实际上所有的情报都通过他看起来蹩脚的舞步传递到了半个地球之外。

“恐怕你得出趟远门了。”在放伊尼亚斯独自跑了几次物资线后，首领终于决定将他派上真正的用场。

“去哪？”伊尼亚斯像往常那样问。

“达累斯萨拉姆。”首领打了个手势，两个人走过来，并不曾在营地里见过，“他们让你做什么就做什么，乖乖听话，不要讨价还价，等事情结束，我会把女儿还给你。”

泽梅尔家的公子今天心情很糟，地上摔碎成粉末的手机屏幕对此表示同意，但号称采用了保时捷工艺的外壳在很快证明自己物有所值，来电铃声伴随着振动轻快地响起，连一点杂音都没有。

“真会挑时候！”这个时间，多半又是啰嗦的老爷子。格里诺咒骂着捡起来，粗手指在屏幕上使劲地戳了几下，铃声依然响个不停，好像上满了发条的八音盒，“妈的——！”

波勒克兰·法努耶灵活地躲开从耳边飞过的手机，怜悯地看着它消失在窗外的夜色里，露天游泳池响起一声水花，室内终于安静了，但只持续了十几秒。

“烦请知会泽梅尔先生接下电话。”英文短信，礼貌得生硬，点亮了波勒克兰的手机屏幕。

“是金丝雀。”波勒克兰扫了眼，露出复杂的微笑，将电话递过去。

“谁？”气头上的格里诺没有反应过来。

“英国人，娃娃脸，粉金色头发。”波勒克兰提醒他，“希望你没忘记，我们欠他一个大人情。”

格里诺怎么可能不记得，大概五年前，有个英国情报员调查在伦敦活动的意大利毒枭，一直追到那不勒斯海边的私人别墅，用枪指着波勒克兰，咬定说他参与了什么洗钱生意。

“那都多少年前的事情了，谁年轻的时候没犯过错？”格里诺不想波勒克兰被带走，因为那家伙早就不仅仅是个保镖了，“我可以给你钱，多少都可以，直接存入账户，只要你睁一只眼闭一只眼，假装没找到他，”泽梅尔家的少爷只会这一种解决问题的办法，大部分时候都有奇效，但这最关键的一次却碰壁了。

“你们睡过？”漂亮的金丝雀有双猎鹰的锐眼，饶有兴趣地审视着举止明显僭越的保镖，和挡在他面前的本该被保护的少爷。

“是又怎么样？”格里诺坦然地反问，尽管他从未在任何人面前承认过与波勒克兰的关系，“你要把我也当做共犯抓走吗？”

“不，”对方摇头，“我需要确定你为他做到这种程度的理由。大部分雇主在发现身边人有案底时都会竭尽全力撇清关系，我还是第一次见到想把自己绑上同一条船的。”

“所以你怎么说？”格里诺盯着冰冷的枪口后瓷娃娃般精致的脸，“想要多少？”

“你太天真了，泽梅尔先生，”金丝雀笑起来，很好看，像童话书里的王子，“就算我收了你的钱暂且放过，也无法改变他醒目的过去，早晚还会有人找到这里的，除非你舍得放他远走高飞，改头换面躲到世界的尽头。”

格里诺盯着英国特工琉璃般的绿眼睛，想不明白这天使般柔和的脸怎么会属于一只无心的冷血动物。

“但我们的确可以做一笔交易。”那漂亮的人笑起来，说他可以将波勒克兰列为军情六处的重要线人，以未来的情报价值洗刷他那些陈谷子烂芝麻的过去。

波勒克兰对前雇主毫无留恋，毫不犹豫地交待了他所知的全部，但远远不够说服军情六处饶人，于是他们与那英国人约定，剩下的分期付款。

“请牢记这是极大的破例。”金丝雀临走前扔下了张名片，上面写着的大概是他众多联系方式的一个，“刚刚那些就当是定金，别忘了还欠着我尾款。”

“所以他这次想要什么？”格里诺走到杯盏狼藉的桌边，扶起倾倒的高脚杯，倒了杯马天尼，慢慢地饮尽，然后拨通电话。

“晚上好，泽梅尔先生，”黄莺般好听的声音响起在夜色里，“明天上午9点，但丁广场旁的五星级酒店，秘密拍卖会，只有最顶级的富豪才有资格参与。”

而那不勒斯最显赫的家族刚好姓泽梅尔。

“说吧，”格里诺看着波勒克兰琥珀色的眼睛，“要我做什么？”

雨在夜半时分落到街道上，埃尔姆诺斯特钻进驾驶室，车灯映在湿漉漉的柏油路上，光线冷淡得好像结着一层冰，道路也是同样的滑溜。

下午大约四点二十的时候，沙里贝尔·勒西尼亚克的声音响起在三号线，说他刚刚截获了一份重要的情报，装在一个U盘里，加密成图片格式，近百张色情画，很香艳，但远不值得派两个枪手护送，“我猜是非洲的事，你们大概也感兴趣，但我只会审问活人，对招贴画女郎们可下不了手。”

于是韦尔吉纳会意地将埃尔姆诺斯特从地底挖出来，派往三楼窗户敞亮却永远给人一种阴森感的办公室。波托西的情报矿工花了将近九个小时在解题和猜谜，终于在凌晨两点到来前将图片信息拆解成了地址与日期。

“已经结束了，布尔邦先生，”他扶着方向盘，手机开了免提，拐过安静冷寂的街角，停在刚好亮起的红灯前，“现在我们……”

机动车的噪音由远及近，盖住了他的话，一辆蓝色的卡车从后方驶来，涂着除虫公司的字样，似乎忘了刹车，径直地撞向停在斑马线前的雪佛兰。

埃尔姆诺斯特提前发现了它的意图，赶紧踩下油门拨转方向盘想要躲开。可惜来不及，卡车撞上雪佛兰的右后方，将这辆小巧的家用轿车顶得翻了个跟斗，倒扣在路边一家五金店的招牌前。

短暂的无知觉的几秒黑暗后，埃尔姆诺斯特发现自己还活着，他摸索着想要从安全带里挣脱出来，晕眩的大脑和流血的额头将视野变成红色的三维画，手指疑似碰到了某种开关，但安全带纹丝不动。

碎裂的车窗外有脚步声慢慢靠近，他听见有人说话，还有手枪上膛的咔嗒脆响。

“现在我们知道他们想怎么处理那批货了。”埃尔姆诺斯特喃喃地说，手机安静地躺在他的脸颊边，在白茫茫的碎玻璃间袒露着彩色的排线，好像被剖开的肚肠。


	8. Chapter 8

盖里克·蒙霍安本该在十点下班，但九点五十三分的时候，警局接到了报警电话，唐人街附近的红灯区发生枪击案，疑似两股黑帮争抢地盘火并，现场目击到有人倒下。

这个月的第三次了。盖里克匆匆穿上防弹衣，拍了拍枪袋，被嫌他磨蹭的队员拽着塞进警车，风驰电掣地赶往现场，喊了几句话，抓了几个人，带回局子里挨个审问，支撑着不停打架的上下眼皮做笔录。等到终于结束走出警局的大门时，已经接近凌晨两点。

地铁和公交都没有了，兜里的零钱不够打计程车，警局离家有三公里路，不算太远，他决定慢跑，就当是体能训练。

然加班似乎是这晚被注定的命运，就在离家三个街区之外，他目睹了一场车祸，大卡车撞翻了一辆雪佛兰，状况惨烈。

希望里面的人还活着。他快步跑过去，却发现大卡车上走下来三个蒙面人，手里都握着枪，其中一人瞄准了驾驶室。

千钧一发之际，他果断拔枪，子弹打中正瞄准驾驶室的枪手肩部，夜色里传来凄厉的哀嚎。

“警察！全都不许动！把枪放下！”

但没人听他的。寂静的街道很快变得喧嚣，子弹打在积水的地面上，雨雾中泥土的芬芳中火药味越来越浓，血腥味也同样。

盖里克以街角的建筑为掩体，迅速干掉了其中一个，其余两个蒙面人一个受伤，一个不知从哪端出架微型冲锋枪。

“发生枪战，请求支援，这里是——”对讲机被打中，冒出阵白烟。盖里克认命地扔掉发烫的塑料玩意儿，伸手去拿备用弹匣，却猛地想起刚刚用的已经是了。

蒙面人看出他弹尽，握着枪一步一步地朝他走来。盖里克屏住呼吸，冷静地判断着对方的远近，他的格斗技巧是局子里最好的，但同时对付两个持枪的人并不容易。除非抓住离得近的那个，用来当挡箭牌。

枪声忽然响起，比他预料的早，连续三下，震耳的噪音后街道瞬间安静，只有淅淅沥沥的雨声，还有地上传来的呻吟。

盖里克探出头，雪佛兰驾驶室的门边站着一个人，浑身是血，摇摇晃晃，握着枪的手却很稳。

“放下枪，我是警察！”盖里克在路灯下亮着警徽。

那人垂下手臂，无力地靠在车身上，枪滑落到脚边，“很抱歉，将你卷入了麻烦。”他对快步朝他跑去的警察说，身体顺着冰冷的车身滑倒。

盖里克及时地接住他，正思考他说的“麻烦”是什么意思。街道尽头有车疾驰而来，前灯的光亮笔直地照到他们身上。

“CIA，”车上下来的人展示着证件，“请你配合我们的调查。”

“我看不出这有什么用。”格里诺举起竞价牌，台上的酒神飨宴浮雕砖已经被抬到三百万欧元，只要交易员再喊一次，他就准备摆手放弃。

清晨天还没亮的时候，他从金丝雀那里收到几张竞拍品的图，全都是那不勒斯某家古董商提供的，英国人要他任意选几件顺眼的跟价，象征性地举几次牌，然后放弃。

波勒克兰看了眼清单，标亮所有会饮主题的雕塑与壁画，“正好你刚前不久扩建了别墅花园，这样看起来就像在物色露天宴会场的装饰。”他显然对这种事很有经验。

依照波勒克兰的建议，格里诺对清单外的商品也出了几次价，并成功拍走了其中两件，加起来也不到酒神浮雕的三分之一，对泽梅尔家的少爷来说只是零钱。

“现在你成功地引起他的注意了。”波勒克兰捕捉到古董商频频投来的视线。

“我要过去跟他说话吗？”格里诺站起来，假装检查袖扣的角度。

“不，等他过来，”波勒克兰胸有成竹地说，“你只需要扮演好泽梅尔家的阔少爷。”

果然不出波勒克兰所料，古董商像圆滑的黑鱼，从散场的人群里钻出来，主动地递上名片，告诉格里诺，他的店铺里还有别的酒神浮雕和会饮壁画，不乏庞贝与奥斯提亚的新近出土物，如果出价够高，哈德良离宫的大理石马赛克也有办法搞来。

余下的戏，格里诺完全是本色出演，他并不那么懂艺术，也看不出文物的价值，但天生擅长吹毛求疵，也舍得一掷千金。

几杯应酬的酒下肚，几位助兴的美人入怀，古董商就醉倒在水晶杯里安眠药制造的美梦中。格里诺吩咐那几位尤物伺候客人休息，波勒克兰尽他作为贴身护卫的本分，拿着外套跟在后面，悄悄地将手机里的存储卡信息复制了一份。

“这样就算完了吗？”格里诺看着文件传输的进度条走到尽头，金丝雀发来一个笑脸。

“嗯。”波勒克兰点头，“但你还是得在这里睡到明早，最好多喝几杯，别让他太容易叫醒你。”

“就是这个周末，‘酋长’在他的海滨别墅有场交易，那边会有货物送出来，”阿代尔斐尔坐在沙发上，手机屏幕在他的掌心里熄灭，“他在意大利古董商那里预定了货品与拍卖，片刻都等不及地想要将钱洗白，生怕金条长翅膀飞了。”

“他的父亲是德荷混血，母亲是英国的小贵族，他却在阿尔及利亚出生，又在法国度过青年时代，”让勒努坐在电脑前，游泳池里的大白鲨已经派了飞鱼前往南意大利盯着军火中间商的洗钱机，“身份认同危机，安全感缺乏，什么也不信，除了看得见摸得着的硬通货。”

“有兴趣跟我去打猎吗？”阿代尔斐尔竖起手里漆亮光滑的枪管，眼睛里反射着苍白的冷光，“从鹿群里找到最特别的那只，它的角上挂着蒲公英。”

“说得好像我有得选一样……”让勒努合上电脑，发现阿代尔斐尔的视线正落在自己脸上，“怎么？”

“没，”绿眼睛的金丝雀移开目光，退出枪里的子弹，又重新装上，“我在想‘蒲公英’指的是什么。”

幸好“猎鹰”小队已经抓住了“蝙蝠”。伊尼亚斯站在水晶灯璀璨的光芒下暗自庆幸，不然“酋长”身边就多了个认得自己这张脸的。

法裔阿尔及利亚人坐在猩红色的皮质沙发上，彩色的编织地毯衬着他古铜色的皮肤，视线漫不经心地在面前的人脸上扫着，像在打量一件部落木雕。

在这豪华得每块砖都流着非洲人民血泪的房间里，伊尼亚斯只花了五十分钟便已经了然，他既是快递员，也是货物本身，有用的不是他的白皮肤，而是欧盟护照，就连武装分子的首领也弄错了这点，“酋长”如传闻中的那样生性猜忌且多疑，从不透露不必要的信息。

“我很乐意去趟美国。”伊尼亚斯在目光里掺了些崇拜，“讲老实话，我觉得这是件好事。疫苗带给人类的灾难已经够多了，是时候让傲慢的科学家们明白这一点。”

“酋长”盯着反疫苗者略带兴奋的表情，前几位快递员都被他喂了豢养的猎豹，眼前的这位看起来像个疯子，但也许偏执狂才是最佳的选择，因为狂热会蒙蔽他们的眼睛，很难察觉自己被利用。

“会有人带路，跟着就行。”他本期望能找个美利坚快递，但如果被送来的刚好是个出境记录良好的美国本土反疫苗者，他又会因为对方超额地符合预期而首先怀疑他是中情局的特工。

伊尼亚斯搓了下手，装作不好意思地说，“那可太好了，我听说华盛顿是大城市，很容易迷路。”

手机铃声准时响起在清晨六点，盖里克迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在一张陌生的沙发上，猛地想起自己昨晚半夜被拖来了中情局。

“那个，”他举了下手，窗边说话的两个人望过来，“请问我可以走了吗？迟到的话要扣工资的。”

一个金发的年轻人递过来杯咖啡，尽管那人拼命地低着头，盖里克仍吃惊地认出他正是月初时差点在异装俱乐部门口被绑架的女……额，不，男青年。

“你已经没什么用了，”这慵懒的声音属于一张泛着珠光的唇，“但如果放你从这里离开，恐怕几小时后我们就又得去太平间接你了。”说罢他转向另一人，“很抱歉，布尔邦先生，但你知道的，地鼠这种玩意儿就像野草，烧也烧不完，指不定就从哪里钻出来了。”

“情报已经破解了，除掉埃尔姆也无济于事，”被称为布尔邦先生的是为深灰色头发的中年人，说话的声调成熟稳重，“这是报复，或者说威胁，警告，典型的恐怖主义行为。”

“不然我们该用什么词来形容那些意欲往教堂的圣餐里播撒瘟疫的老鼠，”冷月般的眼睛眯起来，“慈善家吗？”

盖里克听着瞪大了眼睛，这可是顶级不得了的事情。

布尔邦先生背着光走向他，深色的灰眼睛看向警服胸前的名牌，“蒙霍安警员，请告诉我你上司的名字。”


	9. Chapter 9

早上六点半，电话响起，只睡了俩小时的泽菲兰·瓦洛丹快步走进局长办公室，脸上挂着没来得及擦干净的水珠，他刚在盥洗室里洗了把冷水，但没能冲掉昨夜缺失的睡眠在他眼下留染的乌青。

昨晚凌晨两点八分，正在下班途中的警员盖里克·蒙霍安遭遇枪战，通过对讲机呼叫增援，未来得及报出坐标便失联，等警车循着他的下班路线找到事发地，现场已经被收拾得干干净净，就连监控录像也被处理过。蒙霍安警员不知所踪，整夜都没有再联系警局。

“我是瓦洛丹。”泽菲兰赶在铃声停止前抓住了听筒，尽量不弄出声音地坐到位置上，纤细的眉毛随着对面传来的话音慢慢拧紧，“他有受伤吗？”绿色的眼睛瞟向来电号码，鼠标轻点打开电脑桌面的内网通讯录，输入用户名和密钥，还有电话号码，确实匹配到中情局，具体部门信息超过他的保密级别，显示未知。

“我可否知道你们留下蒙霍安的理由？”泽菲兰以警察局长的身份问，“他卷入了什么案子吗？”

对方给出了肯定的回答，随后补充，“但请放心，蒙霍安警员本人是清白的，只是出于安全考虑，他暂时处于我们的保护之下。”

相比中情局的情报官，FBI的探员与警察局的交集更多，泽菲兰认为两者对“保护”的定义恐怕没有太大区别——暂时从世界上消失并强制配合一切行动，“可以让我跟他说几句话吗？”

对面答应了，盖里克嘹亮的嗓音从听筒里传出来，“局长，恐怕我最近都得请假了，CIA的人说有一伙——”

有人阻止了他继续。泽菲兰屏息听见对面传来低声的抱歉，还有若有若无的风声。

“很抱歉我不能告诉你发生了什么，”盖里克的声音继续，变得轻了些，“这事情知道的人越少越好，就像他们说的，必须保密。”

“你没受伤就好。”确认部下平安，泽菲兰终于松了口气。

“没有，”盖里克在那边保证，“真的。你就放心吧长官，这里的人都很厉害，我还看见了上次——”这次无人打断，是他自动收的音。

“我知道了，”泽菲兰闭上眼睛，黑暗中浮现起盖里克率真的脸，“谨记万事小心，蒙霍安警员，争取早日归队。”然后睁开，“现在请把电话还给布尔邦先生。”

“瓦洛丹局长，”韦尔吉纳沉稳的声线代替了盖里克的爽朗，“事出突然，还望谅解，另外，请务必不要将此事告诉任何人。”

“明白，那就拜托你们照顾他了。”泽菲兰看了眼挂钟，将盖里克·蒙霍安的名字从执勤表里拖出来，系统里备注上“病假”。

车队出发的时候天还是漆黑的天鹅绒幕布，只有零星的光点挂在上面。伊尼亚斯坐在越野车宽敞的后座，车窗外是卡车厢密不透风的铁皮，只有后部的通风口供里面的人呼吸。陪他受罪的是“酋长”的两个部下，一个棕色皮肤的混血刀疤脸，一个染着红色莫西干头的烟鬼，后者一路上都在抱怨车厢里憋闷的空气让他想起了当年从摩纳哥偷渡到法国的倒霉时日。

伊尼亚斯忍着烟味听他夸夸其谈地描述法国女人丰满的身姿和柔软的胸脯，心里惦记的却是后备箱里的货物。

埃博拉的传染性很凶猛，病毒本身却极其脆弱，高温、酒精、紫外线、酚类、氯制消毒剂……就连60度的水都能杀死它，只要经过足够的时间，唯有鲜活的人体才是保存它的最佳器皿。

依照“酋长”的计划，那两人会陪他到机场，在登机前将病毒注射到他体内，“快递员”的任务是将病毒携带到美国领土，然后通过血液传递给早已物色好的“收货员”，由他们来将埃博拉病毒散布到人口密集的地带，就像秋天的蒲公英播撒种子那样。

伊尼亚斯当然不会把自己的角色扮演到最后，将病毒带入机场是危险的，他在等待时机抢走后备箱里的恒温培养皿。他没有枪，但这不是问题，只需要一秒，他就可以用莫西干头手里的那把“沙漠之鹰”干掉刀疤脸，再顺手拧断烟鬼的脖颈。

对付两个人警惕松懈的人对他来说并不难，但只身对抗整个军火运输队的押运武装是毫无胜算的，兰博式的不死钢铁身躯只存在于电影特效里，很少有人知道默莱尔的小说原著中这位孤胆英雄其实在结局里死了。

耐心是一个外勤特工必备的素质。伊尼亚斯装作困倦，靠在后座上养神，喋喋不休的闲聊在他耳边流水般经过，好像聒噪的乌鸦在为自己唱挽歌。

“注意到那辆车了吗？”阿代尔斐尔躲在路边的丛林里，迷彩帽和藤蔓遮住了他显眼的发色，“它的载重明显比其他几辆轻。”

让勒努伏在他的身边，悄声耳语，“看轮胎，不会超过三吨，就军火而言实在是轻得可疑。”

“就是它了，”阿代尔斐尔收起望远镜，“鹿群里最特别的那只。”

他们倒退着爬到藏在树丛里的越野车边，躲在枝杈的阴影下目送车队远去，然后钻进驾驶室点火发动，抄近路绕到前方再次将车藏好。

“已经是巴加莫约的地界了，难道我们就这样一直跟到肯尼亚吗？”让勒努摇头。

“光靠我俩打不过对面那么多人，”阿代尔斐尔摊手，“只能寻个机会炸掉那辆车。”

“炸掉不是问题，”让勒努估算着敌人的数量，将近半个连，“那之后要怎么活下来才是。”

阿代尔斐尔轻轻地笑起来，掩住嘴以免发出声音，“问你件事，”他眨了下眼睛，“你可以不回答，但不能骗我。”

“但说无妨。”让勒努示意他继续。

阿代尔斐尔抿着嘴，睫毛微微垂下，仿佛他要讲的话里有什么东西是必须藏起来一些才能说出口的。

让勒努稍稍地侧过脸，尽量将目光多分些与他交汇，等着听那玫瑰花般的唇要问他什么。

“还是算了，”阿代尔斐尔叹了口气，“现在不是时候。”视野里车队遥遥地停下，有几个人走到路边，解开皮带浇灌被阳光烤得垂头丧气的野草，“永远都不会是。”

“其实……”让勒努犹豫地吐出几个字，并不确定自己想说什么。

阿代尔斐尔扯了下搭档的袖子，情况似乎发生了点变化。

两个武装分子端着半自动步枪，往最轻的那辆车走去，他们打开后箱的门，拉出一块宽阔的木板。三分钟后，吉普车方形的车头从货仓探出来，紧接着是整个车身。

阿代尔斐尔疑惑地看着西非随处可见的绿色吉普车，“他们干嘛要运这个？”

“车里有人，前一后二。”让勒努一眼算清，“也许他们知道什么是‘蒲公英’。”

“它往回开了。”阿代尔斐尔看着绿吉普在黄草中头也没调地反向驶离车队。

“很好，”让勒努看了眼藏在身下的狙击枪，“这样我们就不用跟整个车队的匪徒交战了。”

吉普车碾着来时的车轮印，朝着达累斯萨拉姆郊外的国际机场驶去。

刀疤脸坐在驾驶室里，将空调开到最大，车载喇叭里放着二十年前的流行歌，莫西干头刚过了烟瘾，心满意足地跟着哼着小调。

伊尼亚斯看起来依然困倦，他紧闭着眼睑，像是睡着了，却在暗中计算着路程。要足够远离车队，以免武装分子回来支援，后备箱里的玻璃器皿有可能在交战中损坏，所以也不能离人类聚居点太近。

五公里后动手。伊尼亚斯打了个呵欠，慢慢地睁开眼睛。尽量不要靠近基巴哈附近的公路。

“不来一根吗？”莫西干头见他醒了，打开烟盒，最近流行骆驼。

伊尼亚斯假咳了几声，礼貌地接过来，“我更想来点水。”

他用手指夹着烟，拧开塑料瓶，喝得很慢。车开过一个山丘，猴面包树挺着臃肿的躯干在风里窸窣。

“我可以借个火吗？”伊尼亚斯讨好地把烟递过去。

莫西干头伸手在兜里寻找打火机，握着“沙漠之鹰”的手指下意识放松。

就是现在。伊尼亚斯抢住银色的枪管，连带没来得及穿过扳机的手指，敏捷地往后翻折，一枪打穿了饱受尼古丁荼毒的咽喉。

第二声枪响几乎同时发生，狙击弹像手术刀一样精准，在驾驶室的左侧玻璃留下个圆孔，削去司机有带刀疤的那半张脸。

“酋长”的仇家多得连他自己都数不清。伊尼亚斯立即放低身子，又一发子弹入射，击中已经死去的莫西干头。谁知道这又是哪个竞争对手，或是对酬金不满意的雇佣兵。

松了油门的车被无人掌控的方向盘带向灌木，在一阵艰涩的剐蹭后歪斜着停下。

希望后备箱里的东西没洒出来。伊尼亚斯将烟鬼笨重的死躯翻到身前，握住门把手，聆听着由远及近的脚步声，又是一对二。

他猛地打开车门，将死人一脚踹出去出去，趁着随之响起的枪声摸到另一侧。“沙漠之鹰”在他手里，只用了一发子弹，他瞄准得十分迅速，而对方也相当专业，早将枪口防备地指向出口，马格南的骄傲瞬间被一发子弹变成了废铁。

伊尼亚斯冷静地举起手，他的怀里藏着从司机身上捡来的另一把手枪，轻巧便捷的柯尔特，但只有把握干掉两人中的一个，代价是被另一人打穿心脏。

他不怕死，从进入中情局的第一天起，他就有了这样的觉悟。他知道布尔邦先生会把抚恤金送到他表妹手里，只是很遗憾不能再见到她可爱的微笑，也不能为擅自使用她幼时的照片来冒充女儿致歉。

后备箱里的东西才是最关键的，千万不能落到任何人手里。

伊尼亚斯的手动得像出击的眼镜蛇一样快，从怀里摸出枪近距离打中吉普车的油箱，对方显然没反应过来，给了他补第二枪的机会。爆炸的气浪瞬间掀翻了在场的所有人，火焰迅速席卷干燥的灌木，将吉普车整个地吞没。

埃博拉病毒只能在沸水中坚持五分钟，培养皿里的恶魔们必然会在汽油燃烧的高温里全军覆没。

伊尼亚斯长舒了一口气，躺在地上举起手枪，瞄准离他更近的那个，“CIA，现在投降还来得及。”

对方翻身闪开，“等等——！”

另一人替他补完，“我们是你在欧洲的同行。”


	10. Chapter 10

“伊尼亚斯已经销毁了病毒培养皿，还交到了来自英国和法国的朋友，”韦尔吉纳看着屏幕里卸去伪装重新露出锋芒的茶色眼睛，“欧洲人不知道病毒的事，他们只是从截取的日程与货单中留意到，发往北方的车队里有件被称为‘蒲公英’的轻货，没有提供者也没有收买者，只有一个代号，‘祭司’。”

“‘蒲公英’显然指的是病毒，”埃尔姆诺斯特在先前的车祸中断了根肋骨，经过复位和固定不影响他坐在电脑前挖矿，“至于‘祭司’，”他敲了几下键盘，“还记得‘施洗约翰’吗？已经确认他与非洲的事无关，但排查他在神职人员中的渗透时，我意外发现密西西比州郊区教会对埃博拉疫情表现出极大的关心，许多神父都有外派非洲参与医疗援助的经历，曾多次发起疫苗研究的慈善捐赠。”

韦尔吉纳站在他身后，密西西比郊区教会，正是“火葬”组截获的情报里计划投放病毒的地方。

“而这位神父阁下，”埃尔姆诺斯特标亮一张照片，“军情六处的特工拍摄到他离开‘酋长’别墅的画面，时间是上周五，刚好是车队出发前夕。”

运送‘蒲公英’的信使。韦尔吉纳的视线落在白色硬领上安放的脸，神父有着慈爱的眉目，心灵却显然是另一副光景。

“我调查了他所在的医疗站，还有他前往非洲的整套文件流程。”埃尔姆诺斯特点开画面，“发现密西西比郊区教会在非洲的联络人正是普拉尼翁医生，所有派往医疗站的神职人员都揣着他写的介绍信，教会收到的捐赠也交由他负责统筹使用。”

随着光标的点击声，医生温和的面容在屏幕上微笑，学校档案里的照片比社保系统里的年轻，眉眼间蕴着风发的意气。

“密西西比郊区教会的主教曾在苏黎世大学短期任教，奥默里克·普拉尼翁选修过他教的拉丁文，那之后两人一直保持着通讯往来，”埃尔姆诺斯特的声音继续着，“五年前普拉尼翁医生主动申请前往东方省的医疗站，临行前收到昔日老师的邮件，希望他担任教会在非洲的联络人，帮助有意愿的神职人员前往非洲，到最需要的地方去奉献知识与爱。”

“非洲环境艰苦，药品和人员稀缺，普拉尼翁医生没理由拒绝教会的援助，”韦尔吉纳坐回到自己的位置上，“更何况主教还是他敬爱的老师。”

“只可惜普拉尼翁医生并不知道教会的真正目的，”随着光标的移动，所有的信息碎片在屏幕上组合成趋近完美的拼图，布满了箭头与高亮的红圈，“拿着他那些介绍信的并非上帝的使者，而是魔鬼的爪牙。”

“立即对普拉尼翁医生启动保护措施，”韦尔吉纳站起来，走向排列整齐的通讯线路指示灯，“给我接驻坦桑尼亚大使馆。”

每逢周二下午，奥默里克都会惯例到村子里去，看看有没有需要救治的病患。通常他会在太阳落山前回到医疗站，这里没有完全通电，天黑后路就不好走了。去时他路过棚屋区，返回时经过市场，完成了任务的医生踏着落日从稀树林边走过，几只飞鸟流散在金色的薄云里，朝着远处地平线温柔的弧形鸣叫而去。

“医生。”他听见有人喊他，停下了脚步，几个人从林子里走出来，像是等了很久。

奥默里克从他们的眼睛里读出凶光，知道来者不善，却仍保持着镇定的笑容，“请问我有什么可以帮到你们的吗？”

“我们需要钱。”看起来是头儿的人说。

奥默里克在口袋里翻了翻，“我只有三千法郎[1]。”

“但你的命值五万，”对方慢慢地靠近，“美元。”

“买主是谁？”奥默里克的手留在口袋里，摸索着握紧一块坚硬的寒铁。

“是个麻烦的家伙，”对方亮出了匕首，“他要我们伪装成打劫，希望你稍微配合一下，这样我们双方都省事。”

“这要求可不容易满足。”奥默里克叹息，右手从口袋里抽出来，握着一把伯莱塔，正是从伊尼的外套里摸出的那把，他并没有私吞，是那位先生离开时留下的，作为虚开死亡证明的交换，普拉尼翁医生此生唯一的一次职权滥用所收取的报偿。

图财心切的歹徒显然没有料到温和无害的医生竟然随身带着枪，更没有想到枪声抢在平淡的话音结束前响起，子弹笔直地穿过胸膛，留下一个淌血的孔洞。听觉迅速消逝的几秒内他又听见了更多枪声，还有同伴们倒下时坠地的钝音。

奥默里克握着一弹未发的枪，与地上不瞑目的死者一样疑惑，一辆吉普车从后方驶来，停在他身边，司机是前不久刚来医疗站的美国志愿者。

“请跟我走，普拉尼翁医生。”车门在奥默里克面前打开。

奥默里克坐进副驾驶，车立即地启动了，“请问你是——”

“CIA，”对方回答，“我们必须立即赶往大使馆。”

“别怪我没提醒，”沙里贝尔斜靠在沙发上，享用着齐尔端来的咖啡，“你这是在把绵羊往狼群里送。”

“这是最好的办法。”韦尔吉纳坐在沙发另一侧，“埃尔姆经历过阿富汗的事，他可不是绵羊。”

“我们就不能把密西西比什么教会的全体人员从神父到主教全抓起来审问一遍，一个一个地筛出恐怖分子和邪教徒吗？”沙里贝尔放下杯子，擦去唇边残留的褐色液体。

“你知道我们不能这么做的，勒西尼亚克先生，”韦尔吉纳看着他，“现有的情报只能证明教会中有人参与犯罪，只涉及武器输送或售卖，还不足以构成组织恐怖活动的指控，除非掌握更加确凿的证据，证明在圣餐里投毒的计划获得教会本身的支持。”

“麻烦，”沙里贝尔换了个更舒服的姿势，“这就是为什么，我一向讨厌所谓的‘程序正义’，因为它太慢了，迟来的胜利就不是胜利。”

韦尔吉纳没有余暇与数度陷入虐俘与刑讯逼供风波的勒西尼亚克讨论政治或哲学，他知道中情局需要最冷酷无情的人来撬开最严丝合缝的嘴，但媒体和舆论不会同意这种必要性的存在，法律与信仰赋予宗教的特权更难以撼动，他不能像对付非洲的武装分子那样直接派出一个小队挨个搜查教堂，政治正确的颜面承受不起信徒的愤怒，在获得足够挑战神圣疆域的证据前，他们只能在世俗的土地上找寻可用的矿脉。

“你还想知道什么，勒西尼亚克先生？”韦尔吉纳捕捉到对方眼睛里毫不掩饰的玩味。

“听说你有个小金库？”沙里贝尔托着腮，懒洋洋地眯起眼睛，“用来给每个牺牲的部下家属额外发两根金条。”

“严格来说，是鲁什芒德先生的私人金库，”韦尔吉纳回答，“他在退休前捐出了全部积蓄，我只是代为保管，并遵照他的意思将钱用在合适的地方。”

“黄金会让家属们破涕为笑吗？”沙里贝尔勾起嘴角。

“我想不会，”韦尔吉纳摇头，“至少它从没能减少我的愧疚与悲伤。”

盖里克已经在巡逻组的位置上干了两年，他喜欢从清晨刚苏醒的街道走过，问候雾霭中依次点亮灯的店铺，也乐意帮可爱的孩子们从树上摘下气球，或是拯救一只困在电线杆上的猫咪，这份工作令他乐在其中，但现在他寻思着，等事情结束，也许可以申请调去反恐组，尝试下他们常说的，走出舒适圈。

“所以说，”他看向驾驶室里的埃尔姆诺斯特，手里捏着个据说是迷你机器人的小玩意儿，“我要做的就是假装例行检查，走进他们的房间，把这玩意儿贴到他们的桌子底下？”

“然后平安地回到车里。”埃尔姆诺斯特补充，幽绿色的瞳仁透过偏光镜，注视着盖里克因神经上的兴奋而微微泛红的眼睛，“千万不要大意，蒙霍安警员，里面那些都不是善类，你本不该被卷进来的。”

“话不能这么说，”盖里克笑着摇头，“我知道你们中情局的人做的都是挺厉害的活儿，但别忘了我是一名警察，保卫大家的安全本就是我的天职，小偷强盗也好，恐怖分子也好，需要人收拾他们的话，我当然是义不容辞。”

埃尔姆诺斯特打开车门内锁，“随时保持警惕，成功后就立即出来，不要在里面逗留太久。”

“我知道的。”盖里克给他一个笑脸，对着车窗整理好警服，推开车门头也不回地走向街角的冰淇淋店，挂在招牌下的是这个街区的第一家门牌号。他掏出笔记本问了老板些问题，然后走向隔壁的咖啡屋，逐间巡视过去，就像是在做日常的例行检查。

走到楼道下方时，他故意弄出了动静，告诉门房说，局里接到举报，有人在里面兜售“小树枝”。身上的警服让他很容易就进了门，然后走到三楼，挨个询问过去，很大声，顺着走廊，最后停在尽头斑驳的木门前。

“警察！”盖里克敲了下，里面安安静静，好久都没有人来。他等了几秒，又敲了一遍，猫眼里看去，模糊而光亮。正当他思考要不要破门时，里面的脚步声姗姗来迟。

【1】刚果法郎，这么多还不到人民币二十元。


	11. Chapter 11

盖里克已经上楼了二十分钟。埃尔姆诺斯特坐在车里，握着智能手机，看起来正在玩某款射击游戏。机器人的信号还没有接通，屏幕里的画面仍是静止的，只有系统预设的UI供他打量。

这不是个好主意。事到如今他依然这么认为。烈日太过耀眼，做不了月亮的营生，盖里克是个优秀的警察，却不适合中情局的暗工。

波托西的矿工通过枪手身上搜来的手机，将通讯录关联的GPS信号与基站位置做了绘图，计算出联络人的交集，最后锁定到这间上了年纪的老公寓。一座人为的信息孤岛，网络被切断，蓝牙也关掉，只有街角的监控器可以勉强看到对面窗户的反光，确定里面的人正是名单上的可疑分子。

除非走进去，否则从外界无法得知里面的情况，也无法获取电脑硬盘里潜藏的信息。

最稳妥的办法是使用迷你机器人，它的身上装着摄像头和数据接口，接通信号后就可以看到屋内的情况，找寻主机或移动电脑的连接端，将里面的数据传输到接收处理器。

只要将机器人贴在桌子下方，感光器会在十秒后结束系统休眠状态开始搜寻工作。这不难。埃尔姆诺斯特努力使自己相信。

手腕上的信号灯终于亮了起来，在白昼的光线里像枚黯淡的萤火。盖里克将机器人贴在了主机后方的桌板上，这是最佳的位置，他做得很棒。

透过机器人身上安装的摄像头，埃尔姆诺斯特看到盖里克的背影，他在假装检查消防通道，以便将里面的人引到窗边。埃尔姆诺斯特操作机器人接近主机后方的数据接口，电脑桌背靠着墙壁，位置十分隐蔽。

数据接通了，没时间作人工搜索，大量的信息按照事先设置的关键词优先度自动传送到中情局的电脑上，等待人工筛选和分析，晃眼而过的图像中埃尔姆诺斯特看到了刚果（金）与坦桑尼亚的GPS地图，还有密西西比郊区教会的礼拜堂位置，这些并不构成任何罪名，只能证明一件事——他们挖对了矿。

盖里克可以离开了，再待下去只会引起怀疑。埃尔姆诺斯特盯着手腕，白金色头发的警察仍站在阳台上，面带微笑地讲解着消防栓的使用。

埃尔姆诺斯特抓起对讲机，“这里是……”他随便说了个名字，装作警局的同事，又选了个足够官僚的理由，“……州里来人检查，街道组请速归队。”

“明白。”盖里克心领神会，那个频道只有埃尔姆诺斯特使用，他们早就约好了暗语。

盖里克一脸抱歉地离开房间，门在他身后轻轻地合上。看起来一切顺利。可在手机狭窄的屏幕里，埃尔姆诺斯特却看到屋内的人拨通了电话，从询问的内容判断对面是警局，通话方显然是熟人。

糟糕。埃尔姆诺斯特打开车门，屏幕里的人掏出手枪。他不顾门房的白眼和谩骂，借着有人出来的空档挤进门，正遇见下楼的盖里克。

“哎？”盖里克也分不清自己是要表示惊叹，还是要呼唤对方的名字。下一秒他就被拖下来，塞进了楼梯与墙壁的阴影里。

脚步声急促地接近。埃尔姆诺斯特没有解释地摘掉盖里克的帽子，扔进旁边堆砌的杂物，撕开他的警服扯到肩部，用解开扣子的长风衣包裹他的身体，看似随意撩起的围巾遮挡醒目的发色。

盖里克毫无反应地僵住，嘈杂的人声从耳旁经过。埃尔姆诺斯特故意弄出了含混的喘息与摩擦，这让他觉得十分羞耻。

有目光往这边看过来，很快移开了。门房骂骂咧咧，脚步声逐渐远去。

周围安静了，埃尔姆诺斯特放开盖里克，捡起他的帽子塞到怀里，“前门不安全，走侧面。”

盖里克的脑海仍被那个突如其来的吻占据，好半天都没有反应。

“警局有他们的内线，”埃尔姆诺斯特边走边解释，“他们知道你在执行假任务了。”

“那……”盖里克迈出步伐。

“他们没发现机器人，”埃尔姆诺斯特拉着他穿过堆叠得凌乱的木箱，“就算发现也来不及了，数据已经基本传输完毕。”

“那么刚刚……”盖里克有些脸红，他想问下关于那个吻的事，却犹豫着不知该如何开口。他在电影中见过这样的事，两个主人公一起执行任务，然后……

漆黑的枪口蓦地抬起，拦住了他们的去路。屋子里的人比他们预想的更聪明，早早地等候在这里。

“你不是警察。”那人说，盯着盖里克不整的警服。

其实我是。盖里克在心里嘀咕，没有出声。

埃尔姆诺斯特快速地思考着对策，他的枪法很准，但动作快不过对面已经到位的扳机，他毕竟不是外勤。

盖里克将同伴的沉默理解为无计可施，面对这种状况他素来只有一种办法，最简单粗暴的那种。

他将手伸向枪袋，肯定来不及，但只要将那人的注意力吸引到自己身上，埃尔姆诺斯特就可以获得足够的时间开枪。

不要。埃尔姆诺斯特的余光察觉到盖里克的意图。

子弹穿过消声器，听起来像是闷在被子里的咳嗽。盖里克的肩颤了下，并没有倒地。血花盛开在他的视野里，却不在他的身上。

枪手难以置信地看着自己被洞穿的胸膛，在迅速变黑的光线中回头，从街道投射来的阳光中站着一个颀长的剪影。

“局长？”盖里克认出泽菲兰·瓦洛丹耀眼的金发，“为什么你会……”

“快走。”泽菲兰简短地说，声音掷地铿锵。

埃尔姆诺斯特把枪握在手里，拽着盖里克经过年轻的警察局长，米色的长风衣将泽菲兰的身形衬托得纤细，谁也想不到外表看起来像个瓷娃娃的人竟如此致命。

他们沿着泽菲兰指的路跑回车里，盖里克气喘吁吁地说，“不能把他留在那。”

车子很快启动，朝着方才的侧门开去，泽菲兰已经不在那里，地面上也不见尸体的痕迹。

“他已经顺利脱身了。”而且迅速清理了现场。埃尔姆诺斯特从盖里克那里听过些关于瓦洛丹局长的只言片语，尽是些让他觉得夸张的赞美之词，但如今他相信了，泽菲兰·瓦洛丹在远低于平均的年龄当上警察局长不是没有原因的。

埃尔姆诺斯特朝着东边开去，一辆黑色的福特在辅路追上了他们，车窗摇下来，露出泽菲兰的金发。

“局长！”盖里克的声音穿过驾驶室，被风撕碎成模糊的音节。

泽菲兰望了眼前方，加油站醒目的标志遥指两公里外。

埃尔姆诺斯特冲他点头，福特车摇起车窗超过去，“他会在服务区等我们。”

盖里克决定利用这几分钟的时间组织下语言，只要想说的事情超过三件，他就不知道拣哪件开始合适。

最后是埃尔姆诺斯特先说了感谢。

“谢谢你替我们解围，瓦洛丹局长。”埃尔姆诺斯特在停车场的树荫下找到了泽菲兰，装作向他借火，很自然地攀谈起来。

“分内之事。”泽菲兰回答，目光落到盖里克身上，“我看到你的位置移动了，”他扬起手机，“于是出来看看。”

“原来是这样，”盖里克没来得及说出的问题被率先解答了，又很快生出新的疑惑，“难道说，你一直都……”

“无意窥探你们的行动，”他对埃尔姆诺斯特解释，“我只想确认部下的情况。考虑到需要保密，我没有告诉任何人。”

所以他穿着便衣，一个人出现在巷尾，像个偶然路过的行人，却扮演了救世主的角色。

“你们，”泽菲兰迟疑了下，转向盖里克，“你的假还要请多久？”

“这个……”盖里克不知道，中情局的人并没有告诉他事情的全貌，他只知道有一伙坏人想传播可恶的病毒，必须尽全力阻止他们。

“很快了，”埃尔姆诺斯特替他回答，“我想不会超过三天。”

“好，”泽菲兰点头，“局里的兄弟们听说你病了，去家里看过你，但你回了老家，所以没见到，他们送你的礼物暂时堆在我办公室，等你回来时记得拿。”

简短的告别后，泽菲兰坐进福特车的驾驶室，绕着停车场掉了个头，沿着辅路开上匝道，朝着警察局的方向。

“你跟局长共享了GPS定位？”埃尔姆诺斯特问。

“是实习时的事情，”盖里克望着黑色轿车逐渐看不见的背影，“当时泽菲兰还不是局长，我们一起执行任务，他带着我，告诉我该怎么做。有一次我犯了点错误，很小的错误，但差点害死他。局里评定我不合格，要把我调去档案室看门，是他坚持说，应该给我第二次机会。因为他要住院养伤，所以不能再看着我，他担心别人对我没他那么有耐心，就让我共享了GPS定位，告诉我所在的街区有什么需要留意的。”

“从那之后就一直没有解除吗？”埃尔姆诺斯特觉得不可思议。

“没有，”盖里克摇头，“也没有必要吧？这是什么很丢人的事情吗？”

“不，挺好的。”所以你才能活到现在。埃尔姆诺斯特熄灭手里的烟，朝着车子走去，点燃后他就一口都没有吸过。

耳机里传来韦尔吉纳的声音，最后的战役已经开始了，虚伪的神圣高墙终被世俗的法律洞破，戴着圣徒光环的魔鬼终将摘下假面具。

“说起来……”盖里克紧跟其后，在趋近正午的阳光下想起了那个吻，犹豫了一下，决定还是以后再问，反正日子还长，而他已经有了埃尔姆的手机号码。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结，还有个番外。

“老师。”奥默里克望着窗边坐在沙发上的年长者，像过去那样呼唤曾经给过他指引与教导的前辈。“可以告诉我为什么吗？”

宗教的权威赋予了主教格外的优待，他没有像雇来的执行者们那样被关进监牢，而是被软禁在一座小教堂里接受监视，参与他计划的神父们也是如此，被分散隔离看守在不同的十字架下。

“我以为你会理解的，孩子，”主教的声音听起来苍老了许多，白发一夜之间爬上他的头顶，染出零星的雪花，“可你却当了可耻的告密者。”他咳嗽几声，“你太令我失望了，奥默里克，我应该早点送你去天国，是过去的师生情谊蒙蔽了我的眼睛，软了我本该刚硬的心。”

“我也曾以为老师是慈悲的，”奥默里克走向主教，“我以为你是想行善，才派神父们前往非洲，可你却利用了我的信任，将我变成你恶行中的一环，让我也背负了同等的罪孽，还害得那么多无辜的医务者牺牲，他们本该活着拯救更多的人。”

“别担心，等待他们的将会是乐园里的永生，”主教表情从容，仿佛早就考虑好了一切，“你本该和他们一起的，是你自己谢绝了福报。”

“我不明白，”奥默里克替昔日的老师倒满茶水，“是什么让你从神仆变成了魔鬼的代言人？”

主教抬起被风霜染得浑浊的眼睛，目光慢慢变得深邃，布满皱纹的嘴角垂落下去，发出一声沉闷的叹息，“我的灵魂没有留给魔鬼的缝隙，但天使每日都在鞭笞我以世间的苦难。”

穿着黑色神职常服的老人望向奥默里克如海的蓝眼睛，“你研究埃博拉病毒很多年了，难道没有听过一句话吗？”

“什么？”奥默里克问。

“离埃博拉疫苗的问世只差一百个白人感染者。”主教复述着曾经刺痛他耳膜的话，淡笑得悲哀，“为什么历来的埃博拉疫情总是以患者的全部死亡为结束？那是因为有条件研究疫苗和治疗方法的发达国家对非洲人民的苦难无动于衷，永远只有当白人感染者出现在新闻里，人们才会偶尔为之恐慌，想起还有这样可怕的魔鬼在为祸人间。但非洲毕竟太过遥远，距离阻隔了人们的感同身受，难得有像你这样愿意为此操心的人，却也无奈受制于总也申请不到的经费。”

奥默里克从主教的脸上看到了悲悯，百叶窗滤过的朦胧光线中，老人的表情就像经书插图里的先知那样神圣，充满了虔诚与坚信。

“……那就给他们一百个白人吧，”主教沙哑地叹道，“非洲已经献祭了数以万计的生命，是时候让白人世界做出牺牲了，如果只有这样才能挽救更多人的话，我甘愿作尘世里的罪人，因我知道，上帝已经在他的身边为我预备了圣徒的席位……”

奥默里克为自己听到的事情而惊骇，他的呼吸在对面平静的注视中凝窒，胸腔僵硬了好半天才重新开始起伏，“但你无权替任何人决定牺牲。”

“是的，我没有，”主教承认，“但上帝有。所以我决定依从他拣选的权柄，由神亲自来决定登上祭坛的灵魂。我们要做的只是携带病毒走入做弥撒的人群，将神圣的事工像蒲公英般播撒。”

“所有的神父都是自愿成为携带者的吗？”这就是所谓“圣餐”，奥默里克终于明白，他们是想以血肉救世，就像耶稣昔日所做那样，让人们饮他们的血，食他们的肉。就连中情局也猜错了代号的含义。

“不错，”主教骄傲地回答，“他们都是真正勇敢和高尚的人，甘愿为神圣的使命放弃肉身的福祉。他们本该成为圣徒的，如果不是你破坏了这一切……”

“总会有人站出来阻止的，就算不是我，也会是别人。”奥默里克望向窗外，白鸽正飞过金色的云层，在教堂的钟声中振翅向着远方，“不过请放心吧，老师，”他最后一次这么称呼主教，“疫苗的研究已经基本完成，很快就可以进入临床试验。科学与宗教不同，它不需要献祭也不需要牺牲，真理与知识本身就蕴含着关怀与慈悲。”

“也就是说，”沙里贝尔悠然从齐尔手中接过咖啡杯，“忙活了这么一阵，到头来我们还是拿那个什么密西西比主教没办法？”

“至少我们阻止了他们的计划。”韦尔吉纳站在三楼的落地窗边，他是来向勒西尼亚克告别的。

抓捕行动涉及到逾十位神职人员，还包括一名德高望重的主教，中情局不得不对公众做出解释，公开了挫败“圣餐”计划的行动过程。舆论因此哗然，网络上论争不断。在狂热的信徒们看来，任何对神职人员的指控都是对信仰的质疑，梵蒂冈的介入更让事情变得棘手，最后兰利站出来息事宁人，宣布免去韦尔吉纳的职务，同时解散“波托西”组。

“这不公平。”伊尼亚斯曾是服役海湾地区的沙漠游骑兵，韦尔吉纳出现在他面前时，年轻气盛的他正因违抗长官的命令受处分，是布尔邦先生把不愿对平民开枪的士兵从禁闭室捞到了兰利的训练营，将这只极富正义的战争猛犬变成了一只凶猛敏捷的情报猞猁。他知道自己不会喜欢新部门的，不管那会是哪，于是干脆提交了辞呈。

韦尔吉纳却笑着劝他改了主意，“这就是兰利，做脏活的地方自然要随时清理污水，但你这块海绵还没吸透，不到离开的时候。”

“他们不会真的将你免职的，”埃尔姆诺斯特入行的时间更长，情报矿工比外勤知道更多的内幕，“这只是程序上的冷藏，等事情过去后，他们就会接你回来，重新建立一个组，起一个新的名字，他们向来都是这么做的。”

“前提是他们没把他给忘了。”沙里贝尔语调怪异地提醒，又寻了个所有人都不在的时间悄悄建议道，“去个好地方度假吧，布尔邦先生，比如巴拿马，总之离开美国。如果鲁什芒德先生此时站在这里，我相信他也会给你相同的建议的。”

“那之后你见过他吗？”韦尔吉纳想要从沙里贝尔似乎藏着某种秘密的眼睛里看出端倪，但却什么也无法确定。

“之前见过，”沙里贝尔大方地回答，“他离开的前一天晚上，我正好遇见他，就跟他谈了谈，受益匪浅。”

“刚刚你说巴拿马，”韦尔吉纳的直觉告诉他，被提及的地名有其深意，“我有可能在那里见到鲁什芒德先生吗？”

“我想不能，”沙里贝尔弯起嘴角，摇头，在哪都不能，没有人比他更清楚波托西前任负责人的去向，他不能说出来，是因为他不想去陪他，“但你可以给我寄漂亮的风景明信片，还有可爱的草帽。”

“谁能想得到呢？谨慎多疑的‘酋长’竟被一个假正经的老头给忽悠得团团转。”阿代尔斐尔舒服地躺在阳台上，非洲海岸的阳光洒满他的全身，为匀称的肌肉线条镀上金光，勾勒出一幅令人想起安提诺乌斯盛年美貌的画，只是海风中卷起的玫瑰金色头发远比矿物颜料真实，带着浴池里薄荷的清香。“光是贩卖军火的话，还有请律师周旋的余地，可如今涉及到恐怖主义，法裔阿尔及利亚人大概是爬不出莫蒂埃花园的围栏了。”

“最好是这样。”让勒努在卧室里收拾行李，他的任务完成了，“酋长”已经被押送到法国，军情六处将会派人来共同审讯，而不幸成为恐怖袭击目标的美国也要求与他们共享情报，还有梵蒂冈的罗马教皇，听起来就不好对付，但那是留给鲨鱼们操心的事情。

预定夜里起飞的运输机在达累斯萨拉姆郊外等着他，黎明时睁开眼睛时他就会看到巴黎一成不变的天空，还有永远拥挤嘈杂的街道，他会被重新被扔进游泳池浑浊的水里，等待着下一次被捞起来。

但在时针指向告别之前，他还有整个下午的时光消耗在暂时还属于阿代尔斐尔的别墅里，足够到海里去游几个来回，再次领略赤道阳光的热情，也足够沿着沙滩在海鸥的鸣叫里散步，看小男孩们光着脚丫奔跑，或者……

“你去哪？”阿代尔斐尔转过身，他在玻璃的反光里看到让勒努丢下收拾到一半的行李，像是忽然想起了什么重要的事，站起身朝着楼下走去，经过床头柜时还拿起了车钥匙。

“我去买点奶油和砂糖，”让勒努站在门边微笑，握着开到一半的把手，阿代尔斐尔好奇的脸蛋在他的视野里背着光，“做你最喜欢的奶酪蛋糕。”

PS:

波托西是南美洲昔日最著名丰饶的银矿，塞万提斯曾在《堂吉诃德》里用它比喻富饶，但后来被殖民者开采殆尽，成为凋敝的废墟。波托西、《拉丁美洲被切开的血管》、非洲、法裔阿尔及利亚族群……造就它们的地理与时间各不相同，却又有着某种共通的人为悲剧内核，包括文中暗示的万德罗的结局，以及韦尔吉纳的解职，都是冷漠政治与人情的结果。耗尽价值后被抛弃，这就是波托西的白银咒。


	13. Chapter 13

让勒努经过花店，停在橱窗里盈着露水的白玫瑰前，思考要不要买一束，他已经准备了礼物，十五分钟前刚从炉子里取出来的奶酪蛋糕，他正在热恋期的男友最喜欢的甜点心，比世间任何宝物都更能讨那漂亮的青年的喜欢，每每被塞进蔷薇般的柔唇时，都能置换出夸张的惊叹。

“能把砂糖做成的蕾丝的难道不是魔法师吗？”

“我以为只有天神和仙子才能吃到这么棒的食物！”

“哎，亲爱的，你一定是位天使，偷偷地藏在人间，因为世界上美好的东西太少了，令善良的你看不过去。”

但这次，他决然不会因为精美的奶酪微笑了，因为让勒努此番前去，是打算向他提分手的。

让勒努放弃了玫瑰花，分别时留下太多东西不是好事。他倒希望自己真的是魔法师，知道如何用迷迭香与鼠尾草调配神奇药剂，让那人喝下后干净彻底地忘掉自己，不要因自己的负心而难过。

让勒努并不是厌倦他的男友，也没有爱上别人，他只是要离开了，到一个十分危险，很可能有去无回的地方。

他是莫蒂埃花园新栽培的苇草，刚刚结束了实习期，正要被送往试炼场。他们会给他一个无关痛痒但极其危险的任务，解决几个恐怖分子喽啰，或是去洗钱商人身边做几个月卧底，像看马戏一样赌他能不能活着填满试卷。

让勒努站在男友的公寓楼下，望着阳台上才盛开不久的报春花，冬天刚刚过去，路边的悬铃木吐着新芽，一切都是那么的生机勃勃，充满希望，而他将要带去的，却是火炉里余烬般灰冷的消息。

那个人会流泪吗？让勒努曾经见过那双翠色的眼睛水光荡漾，在他们刚认识不久的某天晚上，交往还没有开始，但也很快了。

“你不想带我去卧室吗？”他的男友盘腿坐在沙发上，像只期待着什么的猫咪。

事情是从上周末开始的，让勒努在冬季寒冷的街角发现蜷缩着发抖的报社记者，举手之劳地喂他吃了手心里紧握的那瓶药，又带他来就在附近的家里等待身体恢复。

这漂亮的青年睡觉的样子像猫咪一样恬静，身体轻轻地起伏，呼吸带着药物所致的微醺的频率。让勒努坐在沙发上看了他整夜，清晨醒来时，才留意到他有双漂亮的玉色眼睛，在窗外弥漫进来的冻雾里缥缈而迷人，好像莫奈莲池里衬在花下的那抹绿。

“我去给你做早餐。”让勒努离开卧室，在刚睡醒的青年目光闪烁的注视中，用厨房里黑胡椒与植物油的味道盖过鼻腔里飘绕的香水味。

他以为自己是暂时收留了一只迷路的猫，谁知道那猫吃了他提供的口粮，竟然就这么缠上了自己，几乎每天都来，带着鲜花和礼物，还有倾不尽的甜言蜜语。

“……已经是第五天了，我每天都把自己打扮得精心，等着你吻我，拥抱我，对我做任何你想做的事……可你却始终无动于衷，我都要怀疑你其实是讨厌我，只是碍于礼节才没有说出口。”还有十几个小时才会成为男友的人索性坐到让勒努的腿上，“说吧，你到底要不要，如果你摇头的话，明天开始我就不再来了。”

“对不起。”让勒努重重地摇了下头，看着那袭耀眼的粉金发消失在门后。

但次日傍晚，他又看到了夕阳下盯着他的绿眼睛。

“外套，”那人说，以一种相当不情愿的语调，“我忘了取走。”

“上来吧。”让勒努为他打开门，送他离开却是第二天早上。

他没有在欲望面前丢掉理智，却在那个人红着眼说爱他时扯掉了束缚在心上的锁链。

如今他又要让那人伤心了，那个白鸽般的毫不遮掩袒露爱意的美丽情郎，好满足得令人心疼，仿佛只要一个吻的甜蜜就足够他变成世界上最幸福的人。

用便签分手真是最糟糕的方式。他本想当面说抱歉，给对方一个狠揍自己的机会，但不巧报社今晚加班，他那不知情的男友歉意地爽了约，说要采访一个重要人物，于是他没有在电话里刺激对方，简单地叮嘱别太劳累就挂断了。

他说改天再约。但再有几个小时，他就要被连根拔起，移植到荆棘丛生的旷野，他没有时间了。

男友的公寓他只来过一次，那次他们刚看完戏，从剧院出来，天空下起了雨，就在离这两个街区的地方，于是理所当然地，他被邀请到楼上避雨。就那一次，再也没来过，就连爱情也无法治愈他的强迫症，被当成杂物间的厨房差点要了他的命。

让勒努沿着楼梯走上去，按理说他不该知道门禁密码的，但他是个特工，即使礼貌地别开了脸，余光也会自动纪录手指的动作，足够推测出那串仅有四位的数字。

门缝里有光。让勒努的脚步停住了。也许他的男友已经回来，可为什么不告诉他。

他按了门铃，没有回应，很久都没有。

也许只是忘了关灯。他将手伸进口袋，没有钥匙，但这难不住他。

室内的光亮在他面前溘然敞开，照亮沙发边倾覆的一只红色高跟鞋。对面的两双视线随之望过来，女人满脸惊惧与害怕，而他的男友，也许是恍惚了，那双绿眼睛里的神色锐利得陌生。

“抱歉打扰，”让勒努很快反应过来，目光投向墙壁上一处卷起的壁纸边，避开沙发上呼吸微喘的美人女士急忙裹进大衣的胴体，“我是他过去的室友，今晚就要离开巴黎了，所以过来还钥匙。”

他看不到已被冠名以“前”的男友此时的表情，也没必要确认，他应该感谢他，这样一来事情变得容易多了。

“愿你们度过美好的夜晚，请继续……”他打开门，自始至终都没听见那人说话，绿眼睛安静地看着他进来又离去。蛋糕留在走廊上，卡片扔掉了，食物不能浪费。

天空在最合适的氛围中下起了雨。让勒努竖起衣领，抵御顺着脖子灌进胸口的寒冷。他在楼下站了几分钟，看灰色的雨丝里彼此靠得更近的情人们，也许在等待着什么，但最终什么都没有，只有呼啸过耳畔的风，卷起一片湿漉漉的树叶，贴在他曾经被那沾着口红的唇亲吻过的长发上。

门合上的瞬间，阿代尔斐尔转过脸，亲吻怀里受惊的美人。

她是某个军火商的情妇，阿代尔斐尔在巴黎的目标，她有一个魔鬼般的情夫，确切来说，一个残暴的拥有者。她怕他，又离不开他，于是只能用青春与貌美为少女时代的虚荣买单。

几个月前正是她往他的酒杯里投毒，想要杀死刚刚共度良宵的小记者，以免他把这桩风流韵事写成明早的头条。

如果不是有那位好心人路过，阿代尔斐尔也许会横尸在凌晨萧瑟的街道上。他总是小心谨慎地提防枪口与子弹，却也没防备住女人床头的甘醇。他以为只有男人才会这么狠心，上一秒刚享受过欢愉，下一秒就着急甩掉麻烦。

他在好心人的卧室里醒来，看到晨光中斜靠在椅子上的额头，柔顺的长发垂在肩部，卷起细小的弧度，好像奶油蛋糕上的花线。

再次拜访时，阿代尔斐尔带了束花，用最动听的语言表示感谢，那之后每天都是如此，直到那人再次为自己打开卧室的门。

听着身边均匀的呼吸与平和的心跳，阿代尔斐尔为自己暂时不能向男友吐露真名而抱歉，报社记者的身份当然也是假的，在巴黎的时间里他都要戴着面具亲吻那双异色的眼睛。但此时此刻胸腔里蓬勃跳动的心脏是真实地雀跃着，幸福像香槟酒的泡沫般欢呼着满溢出来，淹没了脚下随时会碎裂的薄冰与危险悬崖。

之后再追忆起他是如何迅速坠入爱河的，阿代尔斐尔只觉得那是老天对他自负的惩罚，他肆意地挥洒了那么多爱，玩弄了那么多心，所以命运让他品尝了亲手种下的苦果，摘走了他最珍惜的那朵红玫瑰。

谎言。一个又一个的谎言。靠欺骗和隐瞒换来的爱终究在见光的刹那烟消雾散。早该面对现实的，那人所爱的，不过是虚构出来的幻影，一个并不存在的假灵魂。可笑的作茧自缚。

阿代尔斐尔本想等任务结束回到英国，再慢慢向男友展露自己真实的性格，稳重而不是轻浮的一面，让他重新了解自己，也可以告诉他真名，这不难解释。

只隐瞒工作的部分不算太过分吧？阿代尔斐尔是这么想的，他愿意倾尽别的所有去弥补这点不得已的无奈。

但如今一切都结束了。阿代尔斐尔吻住女人釉色凌乱的唇，正是因为那个人的出现，他才能有机会再次站在重返巴黎的她面前，倾吐酝酿了几个月的台词。

“我知道你期盼着我的死亡，但我还是不可自拔地爱着你，所以我要来找你，再看看你美丽的样子，再给你一次完成心愿的机会。”

没有谁经得起这样的深情，更何况那女人已经在他面前丢盔卸甲过一次。

“不能去酒店，游轮也会被人看见，认识我的人太多了……”她渴望爱，却又害怕得哭泣。

“那就来我家吧。”阿代尔斐尔吻去她的泪，将她带入早就备好的布景，只等她深陷浪漫编织的陷阱，他就可以顺着这根终被握在手中的蜘蛛丝，毁掉盘踞在更深处的有毒巢穴。

这都要感谢那个人的出现。阿代尔斐尔闭上眼睛，带着差点杀死他的美人渐入佳境，浮现在心里愈来愈清晰的脸，却属于曾经救过他的那个善良青年。

“你真的爱我吗？”女人的手指嵌入他的脊背。

“真的，”阿代尔斐尔微笑，看着她的眼睛，却对着不在场的人说，“只爱过你。”


End file.
